Der Schatten von Angmar
by Dairyu
Summary: Ein Schatten erhebt sich im nördlichen Königreich Arnor und bringt Verderben über die Dúnedain ... Endlich mit Absätzen versehen!
1. Kapitel I

O.K. Freunde _des_ Klassikers der Fantasyliteratur. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, ich _musste_ einmal eine Fanfic zum HdR schreiben. Immerhin habe ich mir damit fast zwanzig Jahre Zeit gelassen, aber da mir meine Muse so beharrlich auf die Füße getreten ist ... Ich kann mich übrigens glücklich schätzen, die alte Übersetzung (in edler Ausführung) zu besitzen, das werdet ihr auch an meinem Schreibstil bemerken.  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, Tolkien gehört alles (immer noch). Und wenn ich ein bisschen spekuliere, sei mir das verziehen. Just for fun und als Hommage gedacht, und auf keinen Fall zum Geld verdienen.  
Beim Schreiben hat mich häufig "The Bridge of Khazad Dûm" begleitet. Ich liebe mitreißende Soundtracks, und Howard Shore ist so einer gelungen.

Nun ist es fast 1 ½ Jahre her, dass ich diese Geschichte vollendet habe; sie war die erste HdR Fanfic überhaupt und ich war recht zufrieden mit der Story. Jetzt sehe ich sie mit anderen Augen, quasi als Fingerübung auf einem fremden Gebiet, in dem ich mich nun mehr als wohl fühle. Deshalb wurde die Geschichte noch einmal grundlegend überarbeitet, sowohl was Stil und Sprache angeht, als auch die Story an sich. Mir sind sehr viele Dinge aufgefallen, die verbesserungswürdig waren. Das ist hiermit geschehen.

Der Schatten von Angmar Kapitel I  
Angmar 

Eisig war der Ostwind, der über die Ebenen von Forodwaith fegte und um die Mauern der Festung von Carn Dûm tobte, als sei er ein lebendiges Wesen und versuche, mit unsichtbaren Krallen die starken, verwitterten Quader einzureißen.  
Aber die Festung trotzte jedem Unwetter, war sie doch nicht nur aus den Steinen des Nebelgebirges erbaut, sondern auch durch finstere Magie, die ihre Mauern vor jedweder Gefahr oder Gewalt schützte.  
Eng war sie an die letzten Ausläufer des Gebirges geschmiegt, ein Teil von ihr direkt aus dem Felsen geformt, ein anderer aus schweren behauenen Steinen erbaut, die Orks und Trolle in Jahre langen Mühen bearbeitet und herbeigeschleppt hatten.  


Hoch lag die Festung, und nur ein einziger Weg führte hinauf. Gewunden, gefährlich und kaum breit genug, um einen Heerwagen passieren zu lassen, lag er eng am Fels.  
Ein anderer Pfad war nicht nötig, denn am Fuße des Berges waren, verborgen in tiefen Höhlen und geschützt durch Zauberei, die Stallungen, Waffenkammern und die Quartiere der Krieger, die ständig in der Festung ihren Dienst taten. Willenlose Sklaven verrichteten die nötigen Arbeiten, Schmiede schufen Tag und Nacht Waffen und es herrschte eine Geschäftigkeit, wie schon lange Jahre nicht mehr. Carn Dûm glich eher einem Kriegslager, denn einem Königssitz.  
Nur eines der Elbenheere, wie sie in den Kriegen des Zweiten Zeitalters in Mittelerde zu finden gewesen waren, oder der Dunkle Herrscher selbst, hätten die Festung von Carn Dûm einnehmen können.  


Jetzt gab es niemanden mehr in Arnor, der es vermocht hätte, denn die Elben hatten an Kraft eingebüßt, lebten zurückgezogen, den Geschicken der Welt wenig zugeneigt – und der, dessen Name immer noch nicht laut ausgesprochen wurde, auch wenn man ihn vernichtet glaubte, hatte kein Interesse daran, die Feste fallen zu sehen; ganz im Gegenteil ...  
Schneeluft brachte der Wind mit sich, und noch etwas anderes, das nur die Kundigen zu spüren, jedoch nicht zu deuten vermochten: eine finstere Drohung aus Rhovanion.  
Dort versteckte _Er_ sich – Sauron, der Dunkle Herrscher, noch immer geschwächt von seiner Niederlage vor über tausend Jahren. Unerkannt hauste er in Dol Guldur, einer Festung, Carn Dûm nicht unähnlich, die von den Elben den Namen "Hügel der Magie" erhalten hatte, da sie auf einem Berg ruhte; bedrohlich und geheimnisvoll, die finsteren Künste und Absichten ihres Herrn verbergend.  


Der Schattenwald schützte Sauron vor ungebetenen Gästen und er widmete sich ungehindert vielen Plänen und allerlei Zauberei, damit er wieder erstarkte und die Herrschaft über sein Land zurückerlangen konnte. Bis dahin war er klug genug, sich und die gewaltige Macht, die ihm selbst als körperloser Schatten noch innewohnte, nicht zu offenbaren.  
Aber auch im Norden Mittelerdes war vor Zeiten, an die sich die Sterblichen nur in ihren Liedern erinnerten, ein Schatten erstanden, der Angst und Verderben über die Menschen von Eriador brachte. Dort war das Hexenreich Angmar gegründet worden. Sein Herrscher trachtete danach, die zerstrittenen Königreiche von Arnor zu unterwerfen und die Dúnedain, die Nachfahren der ihm verhassten Númenórer, zu vernichten und ganz Arnor mit Tod und Schrecken zu geißeln.  
Aran-dûr nannte sich der Herr von Angmar – Dunkler König in der Sprache der Elben.  


In seiner Festung hatte er über finsteren Plänen gebrütet, Intrigen geschmiedet und sich Verbündete unter den Menschen in Rhudaur und den Orks des Nebelgebirges gesucht. Oftmals hatte er die drei Königreiche mit Krieg überzogen und die Menschen geschwächt, ebenso oft jedoch hatten sie ihm getrotzt, die unbeugsamen Dúnedain, durch deren Adern noch das alte Blut floss.  
Aber jetzt endlich war es soweit den letzten Schlag gegen Arnor zu führen!  
Er konnte seine großen Heerscharen in den entscheidenden Kampf schicken ...

Die Wachen auf den Zinnen Carn Dûms rafften die Felle um ihre Schultern enger zusammen und widerstanden zitternd der Kälte, die über ihre Körper kroch, klamme Finger um lange Speere und auf kalte Schwertknäufe gelegt. Manch einer von ihnen schaute besorgt zum Himmel, dessen bleiernes Grau seit Wochen die Sonne verbarg und selbst das tapferste Herz verzagen ließ.  
Ein Winter kündigte sich an, wie ihn Mittelerde seit den Dunklen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Tod und Verderben würde er bringen, das war gewiss. Dann konnte sich der glücklich schätzen, der vorgesorgt hatte; doch auch dies war kein Garant dafür, dass er den nächsten Frühling erlebte ...  
Die Dämmerung brach schnell herein und mit dem verblassenden Licht kamen die Kreaturen hervor, die der Dunkelheit angehörten.  
Auf dem höchsten Turm der Festung regte sich etwas.  


Die schwere, mit Eisen beschlagene Tür, die auf eine breite, den ganzen Turm umspannende Terrasse hinausführte, öffnete sich lautlos. Sie zitterte im Wind, der noch stärker geworden war. Er heulte mit grausamen Stimmen und sang ein Lied der Verzweiflung.  
Wenige Augenblicke lang schien ein gelbes Licht aus dem fensterlosen Turm und eine große Gestalt in langen, dunklen Gewändern trat durch die Türöffnung auf die Terrasse. Krachend fiel die Eichentür ins Schloss zurück und der Turm lag wieder im Dämmerlicht.  


Die Gestalt begab sich langsam an die hohe Brüstung und blieb reglos stehen und siehe, der Wind wagte nicht, sie zu berühren! Er verstummte, wich zurück vor dem geheimnisvollen Wesen, dessen finstere Seele schwarz wie die Nacht war, die nun von Osten herankroch.  
Aran-dûr, der Herr über Angmar war es, der dort stand und seinen Blick über die weiten Ebenen seines Landes gleiten ließ.   


Er sah mehr, als alle Sterblichen in der Festung, wie gut ihre Augen auch sein mochten.   
Sein Blick schweifte über die Nördliche Öde, in Gebiete, die selbst ihm unbekannt waren und über Arnor, zu seinen Feinden, den Dúnedain. Ihre Königreiche lagen im Streit miteinander seit vielen Jahrhunderten und schwächten sich gegenseitig – sehr zu seinem Vergnügen, denn so achteten sie nicht auf die wirklichen Feinde, die aufmerksam auf eine gute Gelegenheit lauerten. Angmar hatte schon oft seine Klauen ausgestreckt; aber immer war es den Menschen gelungen, zähen Widerstand zu leisten und sich dem Zugriff zu entziehen. Schon lange nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft; doch durch den Beistand der Elben. Geduld war vonnöten gewesen, ebenso wie ausreichend Zeit. Über beides verfügte der Herr von Angmar im Überfluss. So wartete er, bis ihm die Schwäche der Menschen offensichtlich erschien.   


Als sich die Nacht wie ein schwarzer Schleier über die Festung gelegt hatte, regte sich Aran-dûr und nahm die Kapuze ab, die sein Haupt bedeckte. Er wollte die Kälte spüren, die das Land zu erfassen begann und es langsam zu Eis erstarren ließ.  
Hager war der König und ausgezehrt. Bleiche Haut spannte sich über Fleisch und Knochen, so als sei sein Körper aus einem Grabe gekommen. Schwarze Gewänder umflossen ihn wie Nebelschwaden und an seiner Seite war ein Langschwert gegürtet, aus Mithril, geschmiedet von seiner eigenen Hand vor langer Zeit, denn er beherrschte viele Künste.  


Durchscheinend war er, wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt. Und tatsächlich war Aran-dûr im Schwinden begriffen, denn er gehörte nicht mehr zu den Sterblichen, sondern zu den Schatten unter dem Einen Schatten. Irgendwann würde er die Welt des Lichts verlassen, für die Augen der Lebenden unsichtbar umhergehen und Schrecken über jegliche Kreatur bringen.  
Aber noch war es nicht soweit, denn eine ungewöhnliche Stärke wohnte in ihm. Er widerstand dem Ring an seiner Hand, war nicht bereit, sich gänzlich zu unterwerfen solange ein einziger Funken eines eigenen Willens in ihm glimmte.   
Noch besaß er einen Körper und noch konnte jeder in sein Antlitz sehen.   


Die wenigsten taten es, denn Aran-dûr war von der blendenden Schönheit seiner Vorfahren, die sich mit einer unerträglichen Schönheit seines Seins als Träger eines Ringes der Macht verbunden hatte.  
Hexenkönig nannten ihn seine Diener und seine Feinde und sie zitterten vor ihm. Noch größer aber wäre ihre Furcht gewesen, wenn sie gewusst hätten, wer ihr Herr wirklich war. Doch er verbarg sein wahres Selbst. Es wäre nicht klug gewesen, denn damit hätte er das Geheimnis seines Herrn preisgeben – und sein eigenes. Beides war der Sache nicht dienlich, denn noch galt es die Heimlichkeit zu bewahren ...  


Lange Haare, durchscheinend und bleich wie er selbst, von einem Mithril-Diadem gehalten, umspielten Aran-dûrs Gesicht. Ein roter Schein irrlichterte in seinen grausamen, gnadenlosen Augen und auf seinen schmalen Lippen lag ein Lächeln, das verächtlich und zugleich zufrieden war.  
Aran-dûr, númenórischer Abstammung, so wie die, die er glühend hasste, Ringträger und als König von Angmar bekannt, sah sein Ziel vor Augen: die Herrschaft über den Norden Mittelerdes!  


Seine Heere standen bereit. Tausende von Orks aus Gundabad, der gewaltigen Stadt nicht weit südöstlich von Carn Dûm, verwegene Menschen aus den wilden und unerforschten Tälern und Höhen des Nebelgebirges, Warge, Trolle und anderes finsteres Gesindel – von allen befanden sich Abordnungen unter seinen Streitern. Aber auch Menschen aus Rhudaur, einem der drei Königreiche Arnors. Nur wenige Dúnedain lebten dort und es war dem Herrn von Angmar ein Leichtes gewesen, die Fürsten des Landes zu verführen, ihnen Macht und Schätze zu versprechen, sich bei ihnen einzuschmeicheln und sie schließlich zu Sklaven seines Willens zu machen. Sie alle waren bereit zur Eroberung und versessen auf Blut. Bald sollten sie ihre Gelüste befriedigen dürfen.  
  
Aran-dûr streckte die Arme aus und plötzlich wurde die Dunkelheit noch dunkler und der Wind noch wilder. Mit einer gebieterischen Geste schickte der König von Angmar den Wind nach Arnor. Dort sollte er Eis, Schnee und Kälte bringen und der Bote sein, der eine Warnung in das Land trug.  
Als Aran-dûr die Arme sinken ließ, jagten Wolken über den Himmel, Donner grollte und erschütterte die Festung. Ein mächtiger Blitz schoss über den Turm und machte die Nacht zum Tag und brachte Furcht in die Herzen der Bewohner der Festung von Carn Dûm.  
Aran-dûr erwiderte den Gruß der Gewalten, die er entfesselt hatte, mit einem schrillen Schrei, der über die Burg getragen wurde und im heulenden Wind verklang. Er war so mächtig, wie noch nie in seinem Leben und er war frei, das zu tun, was ihm beliebte!  


Sein Gebieter war geschwächt und weit fort und ihm fehlte die Macht des Einen. So konnten die Neun sich frei bewegen, bis Sauron wieder erstarkte und sie zurück unter seine Herrschaft zwang.  
Bis dies soweit war, gedachte Aran-dûr seine Freiheit zu genießen. Er hasste den Dunklen Herrscher, unter dessen Bann er stand; schon so lange Zeit, dass es schier unerträglich geworden war.   
Wenn Sauron seine Kräfte wieder gewonnen hatte, dann würden die Neun abermals willenlose Schatten in seiner Gewalt sein - seine Augen, seine Ohren, seine Hände und Vollstrecker seines bösen Willens.   
Aber noch war Sauron schwach, zu schwach, um die Neun gänzlich beherrschen zu können.  


Diese Ungebundenheit war wie eine winzige Flamme in der Finsternis, denn Aran-dûrs Seele war frei von der erdrückenden Schwärze, die der Geist seines Herrn verströmte. Er verabscheute sie; zugleich aber auch begehrte er sie so glühend, dass es sein Herz vor Sehnsucht schier zerriss. Er schwankte hin und her zwischen Abscheu und Verehrung, nicht fähig, sich jemals wieder von Sauron zu lösen.   
Einstmals war der Dunkle Herrscher freundlich erschienen, und die Hülle, die ihn beherbergte, vertrauenerweckend. Viele Schätze hatte Sauron gegeben, um die Sterblichen zu bezaubern. Schmeichelnd und demütig war seine Rede gewesen und ohne Arg sein Blick, so dass die Verführten ahnungslos in ihr Verderben gegangen und auf ewig gefangen waren.  


Ein wenig beneidenswertes Schicksal war es, und auch die große Macht, die den Neun innewohnte, machte es nicht weniger grausam, denn alle, die unter der Herrschaft des Einen und damit Saurons standen, waren Sklaven finsterer Gewalten, ihrer Freiheit und ihres Willens beraubt, wann immer der Dunkle Herrscher es wollte; aber sie wussten dennoch um ihr Los und dass sie Gefangene waren, bis der Lauf der Welt endete  
Aran-dûr betrachtete den goldenen Ring an seinem Finger. Der Reif war matt geworden und der rote Edelstein in seiner fein ziselierten Fassung glühte nicht mehr. Die Kräfte des Ringes waren schwindend gering, aber sie reichten immer noch aus, um Mächten zu gebieten, die kein Sterblicher zu beherrschen vermochte.   
Der König ging zurück in seinen Turm.   
Wenige Wochen noch und er würde seine Heere nach Arnor führen und die Dúnedain ins Verderben stürzen ...


	2. Kapitel II

Neues  
  
Willkommen  
  
Schöpfung  
  
1. Zeitalter  
  
2. Zeitalter  
  
3. Zeitalter  
  
4. Zeitalter  
  
Gedichte  
  
Das AU  
  
Suche  
  
Downloads  
  
Index  
  
Musik  
  
Musiktipps  
  
Links  
  
Achtung!  
  
Gästebuch  
  
Mail  
  
Impressum  
Kapitel II  
Cardolan 

König Varahir von Cardolan lauschte besorgt den Berichten der Boten, die von den Ostgrenzen seines Reiches gekommen waren, so schnell ihre Pferde sie hatten tragen können.  
Von Unruhen war die Rede, von Orks, die sich zusammenrotteten und in Scharen an den Grenzen auftauchten, um Angst und Schrecken unter die Menschen zu bringen.  
Auch von anderen Übeln wurde berichtet, die noch mehr gefürchtet wurden, als die hässlichen Orks, denn diese waren wenigstens zu bekämpfen. Aber die Schatten in der Nacht, die in die Häuser eindrangen und mordeten, die konnte keiner vernichten.  


Und um es noch schlimmer zu machen, war der frühe Winter mit einer solchen Wucht über Arnor hereingebrochen, dass viele Lebewesen starben, weil sie erfroren oder verhungerten und von den wilden Wargen verschlungen wurden, die hungrig aus dem Nebelgebirge kamen.  
Manch einer äußerte den Verdacht, dass der Hexenkönig aus Angmar daran Schuld war, denn von dort war nie etwas Gutes gekommen, so lange die Menschen des Nordens sich erinnern konnten. Varahir war mehr als geneigt, diesen Äußerungen zu glauben. Der Herr von Angmar war unberechenbar.  


Ein einziges Mal erst hatte er den Hexenkönig gesehen, in seine Augen geblickt und seitdem die Furcht vor diesem Wesen nicht mehr verloren. Es war schon lange her, denn Varahir war alt, selbst nach den Maßstäben der Dúnedain, die länger lebten, als die gewöhnlichen Menschen.  
Aus Angmar kam nichts Gutes, das war gewiss, aber fast sechzig Jahre war aus Angmar auch kein Lebenszeichen mehr gekommen. Immer wieder hatte das Schreckensreich im Nordosten Krieg in die Länder der Dúnedain gebracht. Aber immer wieder hatten sie gegen den Ansturm der wilden und grausamen Horden bestehen können, weil sie gewandte Krieger waren und weil die Elben ihnen Hilfe leisteten.   


Vor gut einem Menschenalter hatten die Angriffe aus Angmar plötzlich aufgehört.  
Viele hofften damals und auch jetzt noch, der Fürst des Landes sei in die Schatten zurückgekehrt, aus denen er gekommen war.  
Auch König Varahir hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass die Unruhen an seinen Grenzen keinen anderen Grund hatten, als den schlimmen Winter, der die Orks und die anderen Bewohner des Nebelgebirges aus ihren Verstecken hervortrieb, sie in die Nähe der Menschen und ihrer Siedlungen führte ...

Baradour, einer der geschicktesten und tapfersten Fährtensucher und Anführer der Boten aus dem Grenzgebiet, hatte dem König Bericht erstattet und stand nun vor Varahir in der düsteren Halle, die als Versammlungsort und Thronsaal diente.  
Felle und gewebte Tücher bedeckten den steinernen Boden in vielen Schichten. Sie waren nicht nur zur Zierde da, sondern hielten die Kälte, die aus dem Boden kroch, ein wenig ab. Die Wände der Halle waren mit wunderschönen Ornamenten und Bildern bemalt, die Szenen aus der ruhmreichen Vergangenheit der Dúnedain zeigten. Oftmals regten die Bilder die Sangesfreudigen unter den Menschen von Cardolan an, ein Lied über Elendils Taten und die seiner Söhne anzustimmen; die Schöpfer von Arnor und Gondor.  


Aber die Gäste, die sonst bei König Varahir weilten, waren seit Wochen ausgeblieben. Schuld war der bittere Winter, der Schneemassen und Frost aus der nordöstlichen Ebene herantrug und die Menschen zwang, in ihren Häusern zu bleiben und sich zu verkriechen wie die wilden Tiere.  
Kaum einer wagte sich hinaus, wenn er nicht musste und diejenigen, die für den Winter gut vorgesorgt hatten, waren nur zu beneiden. Viele jedoch hatten sich nicht vorbereiten können.  


Unter ihnen waren die zahlreichen Krieger, die nicht die Zeit und das Wissen eines Bauern oder Jägers besaßen. Sie lebten von den Erträgen der Ackerbaukundigen und Waidmänner, für deren Schutz sie sorgten, indem sie über Cardolan wachten.  
Jahraus und jahrein war diese Gemeinschaft keinen Herausforderungen unterworfen worden. Manch einer meinte, es würde ewig so weiter gehen.  
Aber dann kam der Winter, viel zu früh und viel zu heftig in diesem Jahr, und mit ihm kamen die Probleme.  


Die Nahrung wurde allmählich knapp. Das allein hätten die riesigen Kornkammern des Königs auffangen können, aber viele Menschen waren gar nicht in der Lage, aus den entlegenen Gebieten in die Hauptstadt zu kommen, um sich Nahrung zu holen. Die Straßen waren unpassierbar für Gespanne, und auch Pferde und Ochsen kamen nur mit sehr großer Mühe voran. Einzig den wandererfahrenen Kriegern der Dúnedain setzte der Schnee nicht so zu.  
Mit dem Schnee kamen die Orks und Warge und der Schrecken über die Menschen in den Grenzgebieten.

König Varahir zog das dicke Wolfsfell eng um seine knochigen Schultern. Man mochte Dutzende Feuer in seiner Thronhalle entzünden - sie kamen gegen die eisige Kälte nicht an, die überall hinkroch. Kein noch so dicker Pelz war auf Dauer ausreichend.  
Varahir sah seinen Boten nachdenklich an. Der Schnee auf Baradours Gewändern schmolz nur langsam und der Mann verströmte einen eisigen Hauch, den sogar Varahir auf seinem Thron spürte.  


Baradour war groß und kräftig, ein vergnügter Mensch, dessen Mund immer zu einem Lächeln bereit war. Jetzt jedoch erschien seine Miene düster und Varahir glaubte, Resignation auf seinen Zügen zu erkennen.  
Vielen Dúnedain aus Cardolan ging es nicht anders. Der Winter war etwas, dass sie nicht zu bekämpfen vermochten! In jede Schlacht hätten sie sich mit Begeisterung geworfen, denn dort war der Feind greifbar und mit Schwert und Lanze zu vernichten. Aber Schnee und Eis konnte kein Sterblicher aufhalten.  
Dennoch gab es eine Aufgabe für die Dúnedain ...  
  
"Baradour, ich danke Euch für den Bericht", sagte König Varahir nach einer Weile. "Ich möchte, dass Ihr Euch ausruht, denn ich fürchte, dass jetzt jeder Kämpfer aus Cardolan gebraucht wird. Man wird Euch rufen lassen, wenn es an der Zeit ist."  
"Mein König!" Baradour verneigte sich ehrerbietig vor seinem Herrn. Er verbarg seine Sorgen um den gebrechlichen Fürsten von Cardolan.  
Varahir war alt und ausgezehrt.  


Sein einstmals stattlicher Körper war nun gebeugt von der Last der Jahre und seine langen, schwarzen Haare grau geworden. Nur in seinen funkelnden, dunklen Augen sah man den Schein des Feuers, das ihn in seiner Jugend erfüllt hatte.  
Aufregungen waren jetzt nichts mehr für ihn. Da er ein guter König war, liebten ihn seine Untertanen. Sie wollten ihn noch lange auf dem Thron von Cardolan wissen, denn er war besonnen und klug. Und er hatte keine Söhne. Wenn der Thron Cardolans verwaiste, bevor sich ein würdiger Nachfolger gefunden hatte, dann war es für Arthedain ein Leichtes die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Vielen Dúnedain Cardolans widerstrebte dieser Gedanke, denn sie waren der Ansicht, dass Arthedain keinen größeren Anspruch auf Arnor hatte, als Cardolan.  
Aber wer konnte ahnen, was die Zukunft brachte? Sie wandelte sich unentwegt und kein Sterblicher vermochte sie vorherzusagen.  
Als Baradour wie geheißen den Saal verlassen hatte, befahl Varahir seinen Herold zu sich, um einen Rat einberufen zu lassen.

~~~~~ 

Varahir erhob sich langsam und schwerfällig von seinem Thron. Es war fast zwei Wochen her, dass er nach den besten Kriegern und Weisen seine Landes geschickt hatte. Es war bedauerlich, viel Zeit verloren zu haben, aber daran ließ sich nichts ändern. Die Menschen waren dem Wetter unterworfen, und etwas anderes, als sich zu beugen, blieb ihnen nicht.  
Der König schaute die Männer an, die sich in der großen Halle versammelt hatten. Viele vertraute Gesichter sah er und sein Herz wurde etwas leichter, denn er wusste, dass die Dúnedain zwar nur wenige waren, aber dass das Blut ihrer ruhmreichen Vorfahren noch immer ungetrübt ihn ihren Adern floss. Sie würden füreinander und für ihr Reich einstehen, was es auch kosten mochte.  


Die Feuer, die der Halle wenigstens etwas Wärme spenden sollten, warfen Schatten auf die Gestalten in ihren groben, dicken Gewändern, so dass es schien, als seien sie Gefährten aus längst vergessenen Zeiten, wie sie in den Liedern besungen wurden, die die Dúnedain an ruhigen Tagen vortrugen. Und vielleicht glichen sie den Altvorderen tatsächlich mehr, als sie ahnten, denn auch ihnen stand Schwieriges bevor. Keiner konnte es genau benennen, aber jedem einzelnen der Männer war bewusst, dass der einberufene Rat eine große Bedeutung hatte, ging es doch um nicht weniger, als um die Sicherheit Cardolans und seiner Bewohner. 

"Mein Fürst", begann Cevaron, ein großer Kämpfer unter Varahirs Getreuen und Krieger aus den östlichen Gebieten, "wir müssen etwas gegen die Unruhestifter an unseren Grenzen unternehmen. Mit jedem Tag wird es schlimmer. Die wenigen Kämpfer, die wird dort haben, sind kaum in der Lage gegen die Orks und die Warge zu bestehen. Ich habe meine Mannen ungern allein gelassen. Jedes Schwert und jeder Bogen zählt! Es geht nicht an, dass Eure Untertanen im Osten in Schrecken leben sollen. Stellt eine Streitmacht auf und schickt sie aus, die Eindringlinge zu vernichten."  


Beifälliges Gemurmel erhob sich unter den Männern. Sie alle waren bereit, sich für den Frieden an der Grenze und die Menschen dort einzusetzen, die hauptsächlich Bauern und Handwerker waren und nur wenig oder keine Erfahrung in kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen hatten.  
"Eure Bereitschaft in den Kampf zu ziehen ehrt Euch, meine Getreuen", erwiderte Varahir bedächtig. "Auch ich sorge mich um die Bewohner der Grenzlande, aber eine innere Stimme warnt mich davor, überstürzt zu handeln. Der Winter und die Unruhen scheinen mir nicht die einzigen Bedrohungen zu bleiben. Etwas anderes, schlimmeres ist im Entstehen. Ich fühle es wie die Kälte um uns herum, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, welcher Art das Unheil ist, dass drohend seine Schatten vorauswirft. Zudem Sorgen mich die Nachrichten aus Rhudaur. Vielleicht sind die Berichte wahr, die davon künden, dass die Fürsten des Landes vor Jahren vom Dunklen aus Angmar verführt wurden ..."  


König Varahir seufzte. Sah er vielleicht Gefahren, wo keine waren?  
Aber es galt vieles zu bedenken in unsicheren Zeiten.  
Die Männer nahmen seine Wort nachdenklich auf. Auch mancher unter ihnen glaubte, in Schnee und Eis nur Vorboten eines größeren Übels zu erkennen.  
Oronir, Varahirs Heermeister, wiegte bedächtig den Kopf, dann sagte er: "Ihr habt recht, mein König. Düstere Zeiten ziehen für uns auf! Sie beginnen schon jetzt - an unseren Grenzen, dessen bin ich überzeugt. Sollten wir der Bedrohung nicht schon dann gegenübertreten, wenn sie erst am Horizont sichtbar ist, so wie es auch Cevaron vorgeschlagen hat?   
Lasst einen großen Teil Krieger aus Cardolan zusammenziehen und in die östlichen Grenzgebiete schicken, damit sie die Ordnung wieder herzustellen versuchen."  
  
Bis spät in die Nacht redeten die Männer in Varahirs Halle. Fast alle brachten sie etwas hervor, was bedenkenswert war und sorgfältig abgewogen wurde. Aber schließlich befanden sie Oronirs Vorschlag für gut. Cevaron wurde ausgewählt, die Krieger aus Cardolan zu führen, denn er kam aus dem Osten, kannte die Gebiete, die Wege und Siedlungen, und so wusste er um die besten Möglichkeiten der Verteidigung oder des Angriffs.   


Am frühen Morgen machten sich Boten auf den Weg, um die Dúnedain-Krieger, die sich nicht an Varahirs Hof aufhielten und die innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu erreichen waren, in die Hauptstadt zu holen. Längst nicht alle konnten zu den Waffen gerufen werden, aber es war immer noch eine große Schar. Binnen einer Woche waren die Recken, die in den Osten gehen sollten, ausgerüstet und der Kriegstrupp stand zum Abmarsch bereit.  
König Varahir betrachtete den Auszug seiner Männer mit Sorge. Nur ungern hatte er ihrem Drängen und der Entscheidung des Rates nachgegeben, sie gehen zu lassen. Ihr Schicksal war ungewiss, denn das Wetter war noch schlechter geworden und die Grenzen immer unsicherer. Zu allem Überfluss war er dadurch vieler seiner Krieger beraubt! Es behagte ihm wenig, zu wissen, dass Cardolans Kampfkraft beträchtlich geschwächt worden war.  
Von düsteren Vorahnungen heimgesucht sah König Varahir in die Zukunft.

  
  


* * *

Kapitel 3 Kapitel 1 Seitenanfang 3. Zeitalter Startseite 

* * *

  



	3. Kapitel III

Kapitel III  
Die Grenzlande 

Úzbrúk fluchte und kreischte, um seine Männer anzutreiben, die einen schweren Proviantkarren über einen Hügel schaffen mussten. Die Orks zeterten und murrten, als sie den Wagen ziehend und schiebend auf die kleine Anhöhe brachten. Normalerweise wäre ein solcher Wagen für weniger als die Hälfte Orks keine Mühe gewesen, aber jetzt lag der Schnee fast hüfthoch, mit einer Oberfläche hart und verkrustet. Sehr zum Leidwesen aller aber nicht hart genug, um einen Ork, geschweige denn einen schweren Wagen zu tragen.  
So mussten sie sich durch den Schnee kämpfen, dessen gebrochene Kruste ihnen in die Beine und Füße biss.  


Der Ork-Hauptmann hatte seine Leute von der Waldstraße weg ins Gelände geführt, um einen Lagerplatz aufzusuchen. Seine Späher hatten ihm von einer Senke im Wald berichtet, die geeignet war.  
Úzbrúk wollte längere Zeit in diesem Gebiet bleiben, es war zwar unwegsam, aber es lebten viele Menschen in kleinen Dörfern im Wald verteilt - auf Lichtungen, die sie selbst gerodet und der Natur abgetrotzt hatten. Der Ork plante, von ihrem zukünftigen Lager aus die hilflosen Menschen zu überfallen. Dabei erfüllten er und seine Männer nicht nur ihren Auftrag, sondern konnten sich zudem an den Gütern der Überfallenen schadlos halten. Eigentlich hätte ihn die Aussicht auf leichte Beute erfreuen müssen, aber die Umstände waren alles andere als gut, wenn man sie näher betrachtete. Der Ork-Hauptmann knurrte zornig, und hegte die Hoffnung, dass sich alles zu seiner Zeit ergeben würde.  


Zuvor jedoch musste das Lager aufgeschlagen werden.  
Úzbrúk ließ nicht locker. Als Schreien und Schimpfen nichts mehr nützte, zog er eine Peitsche aus seinem Gürtel und trieb die ächzenden Orks damit an.  
In diesem Moment hasste der Ork-Hauptmann alles!  
Den Schnee, mit seiner eisigen Kruste, seine murrenden Untergebenen, die ihm wütende Blicke zuwarfen und ihn verfluchten, seinen Dienst für Angmar ... und seinen Herrn.  
In Eis und Schnee schickte er sie los, um Dörfer zu überfallen und Unruhe zu verbreiten. Und damit nicht genug: Warge begleiteten die Orkhorde. Wer unachtsam war, fand sich eines Nachts im Rachen eines solchen Ungetüms wieder!  


Der große Ork schnaubte empört. Sollte sein Herr doch die Menschen aus dem Nebelgebirge schicken, um ihresgleichen zu quälen!  
Úzbrúk schaute sich verstohlen um. Er konnte nicht einmal sicher sein, dass er hier, zwischen der Grenze Cardolans und Rhudaurs - über einhundertfünfzig Meilen von Angmar entfernt - frei denken durfte.  
Denn es hieß, der finstere Fürst wisse alles über seine Untertanen.  
Úzbrúk erschauerte, wenn er sich das Bild der hochgewachsenen Gestalt ins Gedächtnis rief, auf die er dann und wann einen Blick hatte erhaschen können. Sein Gebieter war kalt wie der wandelnde Tod und seine Augen ließen diejenigen, die er ansah, in namenlosem Grauen erstarren.  


Verflucht sollten sie alle sein, die Menschen, die nichts anderes zu tun hatten, als Krieg gegeneinander zu führen! Und wer musste letztlich dafür bluten?  
Úzbrúk haderte noch eine Weile mit seinem Schicksal, aber dann nahm ihn das Aufschlagen des Lagers in Anspruch, denn endlich ging es wieder bergab, in die versteckte Senke hinein, die für ein Quartier bestens geeignet war.  


Der Ork-Hauptmann sah sich zufrieden um. Die Senke war perfekt. Sie maß ungefähr zweihundert Fuß im Durchmesser, war fast kreisrund und an den Hängen mit Kiefern bestanden. Einige sehr große Bäume befanden sich in der Mitte der Senke. Sie besaßen ausladende Kronen und schützten vor Schnee; sie ermöglichten den Orks gleichzeitig, Feuer zu entzünden, da sie den Rauch auffingen und so vor möglichen Entdeckungen Abhilfe schafften.  
Úzbrúk brüllte Befehle und trieb hier und da einen säumigen Krieger an. Nach zwei Stunden war das Lager bereitet. Die Orks verteilten sich an kleine Feuer, über denen sie Fleisch brieten; vieles aus den Häusern unglücklicher Menschen geraubt, die es nie mehr brauchen würden.  


Die Orks konnten schon jetzt sehr zufrieden sein. Sie hatten in wenigen Wochen reiche Beute gemacht, und noch immer gab es in den Grenzgebieten genug zu holen.  
Allmählich kehrte Ruhe ein.  
Úzbrúk schickte einige Wachen an die Ränder der Senke.  
Er ermahnte sie nicht sonderlich zur Vorsicht, denn in der Nähe waren keine menschlichen Siedlungen und der Schnee hielt etwaige Wanderer sicher davon ab, sich von den Wegen zu entfernen, die schwer genug zu passieren waren.  
Zudem hatte der ununterbrochene Schneefall die Spuren verwischt, die zur Senke führten. Die Orks konnten sich sicher fühlen.  


Was die Warge anging, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Aber in ihrem Fall machte Úzbrúk sich ohnehin keine Gedanken. Orkwächter schreckten sie nicht ab; einzig die Lagerfeuer mieden sie. Sollte doch jeder Ork auf sich selbst aufpassen!  
Als die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, begann sich Stille über dem Lager auszubreiten. Selbst Orks merkte man irgendwann die Erschöpfung an, und diese Gruppe hatte sich ganz besonders schwer durch die verschneite Landschaft gequält. Den Schlaf hießen sie alle willkommen.  
Das Verschwinden der Orkwächter in der Stunde nach Mitternacht bemerkte deshalb keiner.

~~~~~ 

Cevaron spürte Zorn in sich. Schon seit Tagen wühlte dieses Gefühl in seiner Brust und erzeugte eine Spannung, die sich früher oder später entladen musste. Hier nun war die Gelegenheit. Auch wenn es ihm keine Freude mehr bereitete, Orkblut an seinem Schwert zu sehen ... Die Wut in ihm würde wenigstens kurzzeitig abflauen.  
Der Anführer der Dúnedain gab ein Handzeichen und einige Krieger machten sich auf, um die Orkwachen an den Hängen der Senke zu beseitigen.  


Cevarons Späher waren vor einigen Stunden auf die Orks aufmerksam geworden. Die Dúnedain hatten sich auf die Spur eines Dutzends großer Warge gesetzt und versucht, die Tiere zu erlegen, die unzweifelhaft zu den mordenden Horden gehörten, die das Waldgebiet unsicher machten. Dabei waren sie auf den Tross Orks gestoßen, der in der Senke sein Lager aufschlug.  
Cevaron hatte sich mit seinen Männern ein Stück weit zurückgezogen. Er nahm an, dass die Orks sich ihrer näheren Umgebung nicht widmen würden - andernfalls wären sie auf die Spuren der Dúnedain gestoßen.  


Der Krieger hatte recht behalten und sie waren unbemerkt geblieben.  
Nun, im Schutze der Nacht und des stetig fallenden Schnees, war die Gelegenheit, eine weitere Horde Plagegeister unschädlich zu machen.  
Ein Käuzchenruf signalisierte den Kriegern, dass die Wachen nicht mehr auf ihren Posten standen.  
Cevaron gab den leisen Befehl zum Vormarsch. Die Dúnedain bewegten sich sehr vorsichtig über den Schnee. Selbst seine verharschte Kruste war für die Männer kein ernsthaftes Hindernis, auch wenn das Vorankommen dadurch schwerer wurde Die Geräusche, die sie verursachten, konnte nur ein geübtes oder wachsames Ohr vernehmen.   
Es dauerte lange, bis die Krieger die Senke erreichten.  


Das Lager bot einen friedlichen Anblick - wenn ein Orklager das überhaupt tun konnte.  
Zufrieden sahen die Dúnedain, dass sie leichtes Spiel haben würden. Die Orks hielten sich an den Feuern auf, die dicht beieinander unter den gewaltigen Kiefern aufgeschichtet waren. Einige trugen ihre Waffen bei sich; die meisten jedoch waren unbewaffnet. Ihre Schwerter und Äxte lagen unbeachtet bei den Wagen.  
Die Orks wähnten sich in Sicherheit und schliefen.  
Cevaron wartete, bis sich seine Männer in Position befanden, dann gab er das Signal zum Angriff.

Úzbrúk schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf, der ihn eingelullt hatte. Von Plünderungen und Morden hatte er geträumt und fetter Beute. Seltsamerweise schien das Kriegsgeschrei aus seinen Träumen seine Ohren auch beim Erwachen zu erfreuen.  
Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis der Ork bemerkte, was um ihn herum vorging. Er sah das Lager in einem heillosen Durcheinander versinken.  


Der gelb-rote Schein der heruntergebrannten Feuer erhellte die Senke nur unzureichend und zunächst glaubte Úzbrúk an einen Angriff der Warge. Aber als er die großen Schatten zwischen den kleineren Gestalten der Orks umherhuschen sah, lange Schwerter schwingend, wusste er, dass die Dúnedain sie gefunden hatten. Er hatte von anderen Orks gehört, dass die verfluchten großen Krieger zahlreich in den Osten gekommen waren, um das Land und die einfachen Menschen zu beschützen. Bis jetzt war Úzbrúk jeder Begegnung mit den Dúnedain erfolgreich aus dem Wege gegangen. Aber das Glück hatte ihn und seine Männer nun verlassen ...  


Der Ork-Hauptmann versuchte erst gar nicht, Befehle zu geben; seine Leute würden ihn nicht hören. Statt dessen griff er nach seinem Schwert und machte sich verteidigungsbereit.  
Wenige Augenblicke später sah er sich zwei Menschen gegenüber. Er konnte ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen, denn sie waren gegen die bittere Kälte mit dicken Schals vermummt und die kräftigen Körper steckten in Fellen, so dass die Männer fast unförmig wirkten.  
Aber all das hinderte sie nicht am Kämpfen.  
Úzbrúk fiel unter einem geschickt geführten Schwertstreich. Er starb so schnell, dass er keine Schmerzen verspüren konnte, denn die Dúnedain waren gnädig mit ihren Feinden; auch wenn die Orks es nicht waren.

Cevaron säuberte sein Schwert. Er wurde es allmählich Leid, durch die verschneiten Grenzgebiete zu streifen und Orkbanden aufzubringen. Seine Männer waren müde und eine stille Verzweiflung machte sich unter ihnen bemerkbar. Die Vernichtung einer Orkhorde schien zwei weitere hervorzubringen. Es war ein fast aussichtsloses Unterfangen der Orkplage Herr zu werden, indem man die widerlichen Kreaturen gezielt suchte und zur Strecke brachte.  
Schweren Herzens hatten die Dúnedain sich für dieses Vorgehen entschieden.  
Sie hatten so viele zerstörte Dörfer gesehen, dass sie jedes unberührte am liebsten mit einer Kriegertruppe geschützt hätten. Aber sie waren einfach zu wenige. Und je weiter sie sich auseinander zogen, desto eher kamen auch sie in Gefahr, denn die kleinen Dörfer waren zahlreich und weit verstreut.  


Deshalb machten sie jetzt seit Wochen in größeren Gruppen Jagd auf die Orks und die Warge, die sich überall herumtrieben - und es schien nie ein Ende zu nehmen.  
Cevaron rief seine Männer zusammen. Erfreut stellte er fest, sie weitgehend unverletzt zu sehen. Der eine oder andere hatte eine harmlose Wunde erhalten, die schnell heilen würde. Die Orks waren einfach zu überrascht gewesen, um sich wirkungsvoll zu wehren.  
Cevaron befahl, das Lager zu durchsuchen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, dann fanden sich brauchbare Waffen und Proviant, mit dem sich einige Tage auskommen ließ.  
Die Dúnedain hofften inständig, dass sie bald wieder an den Hof des Königs zurückkehren konnten.  


Irgendwann musste der Strom Orks und Warge doch enden!   
Vielleicht würde auch schon ein Wetterumschwung reichen, damit die Orks in ihre Unterschlüpfe im Nebelgebirge zurückkehrten ...

~~~~~ 

Der König von Angmar stand wieder auf der Terrasse seines Turmes. Und wiederum hielt er Ausschau. Seine Augen richteten sich auf die zwei verbliebenen Königreiche Arnors. Späher hatten Aran-dûr berichtet, wie es um die Fürstentümer bestellt war, die unter dem Winter litten, der viel zu früh über sie gekommen war, und die den Horden der Orks und Warge ausgesetzt waren.  
Alles entwickelte sich so, wie Aran-dûr es geplant hatte.  
  
Nun war es Zeit, dem Winter Einhalt zu gebieten und das Heer in Marsch zu setzen. Dann konnte er fast mühelos über die geschwächten Königreiche herfallen und ihnen ein Ende bereiten ...

~~~~~ 

Als urplötzlich Tauwetter einsetzte, war die Erleichterung groß. Die Hungernden konnten wieder auf die Jagd gehen und auch die Kornkammern wurden zu rettenden Orten. Die Menschen in Arnor schöpften neue Hoffnung. Man scherzte und lachte über den Winter, der wenige Tage zuvor noch mit eisigen Klauen den Tod über viele gebracht hatte.  
Die Uralten erinnerten sich, von ihren Großvätern Geschichten über vergangene Winter gehört zu haben, die schlimmer gewesen seien, als das Wetter, das jetzt über die Menschen hereingebrochen war. Nun kehre Ruhe ein, das hoffte jeder und beteuerte es lautstark.  
Insgeheim jedoch war die Furcht noch lebendig.  


Es gab kaum eine Familie, die nicht einen Toten zu beklagen hatte. Das Vieh war in ganzen Herden dem Wetter und den wilden Tieren zum Opfer gefallen. Die Wintersaaten hatten Schaden genommen und manch einer war ohne Behausung.  
Aber das Leben ging weiter. Das Schicksal konnte manchmal grausam sein, aber oft war es auch gütig. Und dieses gütige Geschick flehten viele an.

Die Dúnedain an der Grenze waren nicht minder erleichtert, als der Winter sich zurückzuziehen begann. Es wurde merklich wärmer und die Zahl der Orkhorden mit jedem Tag geringer.  
Schließlich fanden die Krieger keine Feinde mehr, die es zu bekämpfen galt.  
Sie blieben noch eine Weile und hielten Ausschau, aber als kein Ork, kein Warg und auch kein anderes feindliches Wesen ihren Weg kreuzte, beschloss Cevaron, alle Krieger, die nicht im Osten ihre Heimat hatten, zu sammeln und an den Hof König Varahirs zurückzukehren.  
Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis die Dúnedain sich an den zuvor verabredeten Treffpunkten einfanden, denn die Gruppen waren weit verstreut gewesen.  


Die Krieger hatten etliche Verluste zu beklagen, aber das ließ sich nun einmal nicht ändern. Jeden Kämpfer konnte solch ein Schicksal ereilen und jeder Krieger wusste und akzeptierte es.  
Cevaron führte seine verbliebenen Männer am Fluss Mitheitel entlang, der die natürliche Grenze Cardolans zu Rhudaur bildete, um an der Brücke auf die Große Oststraße zu gelangen. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, denn viele Pferde hatten die Strapazen der vergangenen Wochen nicht überstanden oder sie standen in den einfachen Ställen in den Dörfern verstreut, wo sie von ihren Besitzern zurückgelassen worden waren, als der Schnee zu hoch wurde. Sie zu holen war ein zeitraubendes Unterfangen, das die meisten Männer nicht auf sich nehmen wollten. So ließen sie ihre Rösser bei den Menschen des östlichen Cardolan, wohl wissend, dass die Tiere in guter Obhut waren ...


	4. Kapitel IV

Kapitel IV  
Aufbruch 

Zögernd betrat Grotraug, oberster Heermeister des Königs von Angmar, die Halle tief in den Eingeweiden des Festung, die seinem Gebieter als Thronsaal diente.  
Grotraug war ein stämmiger Mensch aus dem Nebelgebirge. Die Bewohner dieser unwirtlichen Höhen und Täler waren zähe, genügsame, kampferprobte und ausdauernde Krieger. Sie standen freiwillig in den Diensten des Hexenkönigs, denn sie hassten die Menschen der drei nördlichen Königreiche, und ganz besonders die Dúnedain, die sie schon immer von oben herab behandelt hatten. Die Wilden Menschen aus dem Nebelgebirge, als die sie allerorts bekannt waren, hatten ihren Stolz und ihn zu verletzen stellte eine Torheit dar, was die wenigsten wussten. Aber sie sollten es bald deutlich zu spüren bekommen ...  
Grotraug trug grobe Kleidung in Grau und Braun, die mit Pelzfutter verstärkt war und so genügend Wärme spendete. Er war mit einem Ger und einem langen Schwert bewaffnet - beide Waffen konnte er vorzüglich handhaben.  


Er ging weiter in die nur durch wenige Fackeln beleuchtete Halle, die kalt und düster war. Kein Schmuck verzierte sie, keine Wandteppiche, keine Felle; nur nackter, dunkler Stein war zu erblicken.  
Mächtige Säulen stützten eine hochgewölbte Decke, die mit Querbalken aus schwarzem Holz verstärkt wurde.  
Am Ende der Halle befand sich ein erhöhtes Podest, auf dem ein großer, steinerner Thron stand. Geschmückt war er mit allerlei Geschmeide und Gemmen, die das Licht der Fackeln einfingen und in ein düsteres Funkeln verwandelten. Aber sie verblassten gegen das rote Glühen, das von den Augen des Hexenkönigs von Angmar ausging.  
Aran-dûr saß auf seinem Thron und erwartete den Bericht seines Heermeisters.  


Grotraug warf sich vor seinem Herrn zu Boden. Er konnte den Blick aus den dämonischen Augen nicht ertragen - selbst jetzt, als er nicht mehr in sie schauen musste, fühlte er sich von Kälte durchbohrt, die sich bis in sein Herz grub.  
"Mein Fürst! Das Heer ist bereit", brachte er hervor.  
Aran-dûr nickte kaum merklich.  


Auf diesen Moment hatte er lange gewartet und er kostete ihn aus. Endlich konnte er seine Macht entfesseln und Schrecken über Arnor bringen!  
"Es ist gut", sprach er mit einer Stimme, die dem zitternden Menschen durch Mark und Bein ging. Grotraug hatte sich in all den Jahren seines Dienstes nicht an ihren Klang gewöhnen können. Sie erinnerte ihn an die Tiefe und die Schwärze eines Grabes. Aber dennoch lauschte er aufmerksam auf jedes Wort aus dem Munde seines Herrn. Erleichtert hörte er die Zufriedenheit in der Stimme des Königs und als er schwere Gewänder rascheln hörte, wagte Grotraug die Augen zu heben. Der Fürst schritt an ihm vorbei. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah der Wilde Mensch seinen Gebieter lächeln ...

Der König von Angmar ritt an der Spitze seines Heeres fort von Carn Dûm, auf die weite Ebene, die sich bis an die nordöstliche Grenze Cardolans und darüber hinaus erstreckte.  
Noch war der Schnee nicht gänzlich geschmolzen; einem Pferd bedeckte er die Fessel. Aber er taute immerzu.  
Aran-dûr beachtete es nicht.  
Ihm war gleichgültig, dass seine Krieger mit dem aufgeweichten Boden, dem rutschigen Schnee und dem Matsch ebenso zu kämpfen hatten, wie seine Feinde.  
Das Heer kam so immer noch schneller voran, als im metertiefen Schnee der vergangenen Wochen.  


Ein wenig Zeit würden die Plünderungen und Verwüstungen der Dörfer und Siedlungen auf ihrem Weg beanspruchen. Aber das nahm Aran-dûr in Kauf. Nichts sollte zurückbleiben von den Dúnedain und den Menschen ihrer Königreiche. Der Winter sollte ihr gemeinsames Grabtuch werden, denn der König von Angmar gedachte, ihn nach Arnor zurückzubringen.  
Eine große Wolke folgte dem Heer auf dem Fuße. Sie war fast weiß und türmte sich in den Himmel, ein bizarres und bedrohliches Gebilde, todbringend wie der, der es heraufbeschworen hatte. In Cardolan würden dichte Flocken auf die Erde zu fallen beginnen und das Land wiederum in einen eisigen Griff zwingen ...


	5. Kapitel V

Kapitel V  
Varahir 

Müde sah der alte König Cardolans von seiner Halle aus in die Ferne. Das hügelige Land, das die Hauptstadt umgab, war noch immer von Schnee bedeckt, aber die Sonne wurde mit jedem Tag etwas wärmer, so dass er beständig schmolz. Doch konnte dieses gute Zeichen Varahir nicht aufheitern. Wiederum hatte er Boten empfangen und ihre Nachrichten machten das Herz des Königs schwer. Mit Entsetzen und stiller Verzweiflung erkannte Varahir, dass er die Unruhen an seiner Ostgrenze richtig eingeschätzt hatte.  


Nur der Ablenkung hatten sie gedient und dazu, seine Streitmacht zu schwächen. Viele gute Krieger waren von seiner Halle fort und in den Osten gegangen, um die Orks und anderen Geschöpfe zu jagen, die dort wüteten. Nun brauchte er sie, doch wie sollte er die Männer erreichen? Und wenn es ihm gelang, dann würde mehr als ungewiss sein, ob sie rechtzeitig da sein würden. Zudem liefen sie in eine große Gefahr, wenn sie sich auf den Weg zurück machten ...  
Denn es kam ein Heer von Norden, so groß wie es Arnor seit vielen Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und es kam aus Angmar. Sein Ziel war der Amon Sûl, so hatten die aufgeregten Späher berichtet,   
Varahir wusste genau, was den Herrn von Angmar bewog, sich dorthin zu wenden.  


Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Hexenkönig diesen Feldzug schon lange geplant hatte. In der Vergangenheit war Arnor immer wieder mit Krieg überzogen worden. Der Böse aus Angmar trug einen gewaltigen Hass auf die Dúnedain im Herzen und er trachtete sei jeher danach, sie zu vernichten.  


Langlebig war der Schatten aus dem Nordosten und geduldig, hatte seine Feinde in Sicherheit gewiegt und schlug nun zu, da sich die Fürsten von Arnor nur noch um ihre eigenen Streitereien kümmerten. Rhudaur hatte er sich schon Untertan gemacht, indem er die Fürsten des Reiches auf seine Seite zog, damit sie ihm dienten im Kampf gegen ihre eigenen Brüder und Schwestern. Der Lohn für ihre Hilfe war zweifelhaft, aber dessen waren sie sich nicht bewusst.  
Und nun sollte Cardolan überrannt werden!

~~~~~ 

In seiner Not schickte Varahir Boten nach Fornost, die König Arveleg von Arthedain über das drohende Unheil informieren und seinem Rivalen um die Herrschaft über Arnor ein Bündnis vorschlagen sollten. Denn nur gemeinsam konnten Cardolan und Arthedain gegen die Horden aus Angmar bestehen, so viel war gewiss. Zudem war die Kampfkraft des Reiches derart geschwächt, dass Varahir keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendete, Angmar ohne Beistand die Stirn zu bieten. Wenn es Rettung gab, dann lag sie einzig in einem gemeinsamen Vorgehen.   
König Varahir hoffte inbrünstig, dass sich Arveleg zu einem Bündnis bereit erklären würde – und wenn, dass er rechtzeitig kam.


	6. Kapitel VI

Kapitel VI  
Arveleg 

König Arveleg von Arthedain betrachtete den Turm auf dem Amon Sûl.  
Ein Zeichen der Wachsamkeit und des Glanzes, den die Dúnedain einst nach Mittelerde gebracht hatten. Vieles von diesem Glanz war verblasst, denn die Erben der Númenórer aus Westernis wurden in Arnor weniger und kraftloser.  


Die Dúnedain aus Gondor gar vermischten sich schon seit Jahrhunderten mit den gewöhnlichen Menschen. Das ließ sie überleben, aber machte die reine Linie zunichte.  
Jedoch erschien es Arveleg manchmal mehr als wünschenswert, auch den Dúnedain Arnors neues Blut hinzuzufügen. Aber statt in die Zukunft zu sehen, bekämpften sie sich lieber gegenseitig und stritten um die Herrschaft über ein Land, das im Niedergang begriffen war.  
Und sie kämpften um den Amon Sûl, um das, was der Turm auf dem Hügel seit Menschengedenken in seinen starken Mauern barg.  


Keines der drei Königreiche hatte bis jetzt die unumschränkte Herrschaft über die Wetterspitze errungen, obwohl das Gebiet zu Arthedain gehörte.  
So wie es aussah, wurde ihnen jetzt eine Entscheidung von Außen aufgezwungen.

Arveleg wandte sich an Varahir, der neben ihm auf einem schwarzen Streitross saß und seinen Blick ebenfalls über die Wetterspitze schweifen ließ. Der jüngere Mann übertraf den älteren an Gestalt und Kraft bei weitem, aber Arveleg hatte großen Respekt vor dem gebrechlichen König. Es dauerte ihn nicht wenig, dass er Varahir erst in Zeiten der Not zu schätzen lernte.  
Unzählige Jahre waren sie Rivalen um der Vorherrschaft in Arnor gewesen und nun brachte die Bedrohung aus Angmar sie zusammen und versöhnte sie. Arveleg war es zufrieden. Insgeheim hatte er sich über die Streitereien zwischen den Reichen gegrämt, aber sein Stolz hatte ihm ein Einlenken verboten. Er vermutete, dass es auch Varahir schwer gefallen war, zu streiten, denn der König hatte ihn aufrichtig und ohne Scheu begrüßt, so als habe niemals etwas zwischen ihnen gestanden.  
"Varahir, mein Verwandter und Freund", sagte Arveleg mit tiefem Ernst. "Lange Zeit waren wir getrennt durch nichtige Zwistigkeiten. Nun sind wir zusammen in der Not. Ich danke dem gütigen Schicksal dafür, aber ich verfluche es zugleich als unbarmherzig, denn es hat uns keine besseren Zeiten für unsere Versöhnung zugebilligt."  


Varahir nickte stumm. Fest sah er dem stattlichen Mann neben sich in die Augen.  
Arveleg stand in der Blüte seiner Jahre. Er war hochgewachsen und kräftig. Sein schmales Gesicht wurde von dunklen Haaren eingerahmt und von einem Paar eisgrauer Augen beherrscht, die nun kummervoll, aber entschlossen blickten. Er trug ein einfaches, helles Gewand, ein langes Kettenhemd und darüber einen schlichten Brustpanzer.  
Vor wenigen Tagen war das Heer aus Arthedain eingetroffen, angeführt von König Arveleg, der den Ruf aus Cardolan erhört hatte. Varahir hatte ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen und willkommen geheißen. Die beiden Könige hatten nach langen Jahren des Schweigens ein ernstes und aufrichtiges Gespräch miteinander geführt und sich – zur Freude vieler – versöhnt.  


Nun standen sie mit ihren vereinten Heeren an der Wetterspitze bereit, um sich der Bedrohung aus Angmar zu stellen.  
Arveleg fuhr fort: "Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag machen. Du weißt, was den Bösen aus dem Schreckensreich im Norden an den Amon Sûl verschlägt. Wir sollten das Kleinod in Sicherheit bringen, solange noch Zeit dafür ist. Ich bitte dich, mir zu erlauben, es nach Fornost schaffen zu lassen. Dort ist es für's erste vor den Klauen unseres Feindes geschützt."  
"Du sprichst recht, mein Verwandter!" erwiderte König Varahir. "Deine Worte sind weise und sie finden meine Zustimmung. Vergessen sind die Streitereien um den kostbaren Besitz, den der Turm birgt. Lass den Schatz von einem geeigneten Boten in deine Hauptstadt schaffen!"  


Arveleg rief einen Krieger heran. Der Mann verneigte sich ehrerbietig vor den beiden Fürsten und sah dann seinen König an.  
"Hole Nardil, Schwertmann", befahl Arveleg.  
Es gab viele Recken in seiner Schar, die mit Leib und Leben für das Gelingen der bevorstehenden Aufgabe eingestanden hätten, aber Arveleg wollte den Schatz aus dem Turm nur einem anvertrauen, dessen Herz und Geist stark genug waren.  


Nach kurzer Zeit kam ein braunes Ross herangetrabt. Der Reiter führte das Hauptbanner des Heeres aus Arthedain mit sich. Er lenkte sein Pferd zu Arveleg und neigte den behelmten Kopf. "Mein Fürst!" sagte er mit leiser, aber wohlklingender Stimme.  
Arveleg betrachtete seinen treuen Heermeister und langjährigen Kampfgefährten eine Weile schweigend. Es fiel ihm schwer, einen vortrefflichen Kämpfer und Anführer vom Schlachtfeld zu schicken – gerade weil man ihn brauchen würde. Aber es galt auch, die Kostbarkeit aus dem Turm auf dem Amon Sûl fortzuschaffen und in Sicherheit zu bringen.   
"Nardil, ich habe eine Bitte an dich", begann König Arveleg zögernd, denn er wusste wohl, dass er seinem Heermeister etwas abverlangte, dass dieser nur widerwillig zu tun bereit sein würde.  
"Ich möchte, dass du dich nach Fornost zurückziehst ...", begann er.  


"Nein! Hör mich an, bevor du widersprichst", sagte er schnell, als Nardil zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte. "Es ist eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe, die ich dir anvertrauen will. Ich weiß, dass du der richtige Mann bist, sie auszuführen. Hole den Schatz aus dem Turm und bring ihn in Sicherheit. Doch hüte dich vor den Verlockungen, die er dir bereiten wird. Eile nach Fornost, so schnell dein Pferd dich tragen kann. Nimm ein paar zuverlässige Krieger mit dir. Auch König Varahir wird dir Kämpfer an die Seite stellen. Sie alle sollen dich mit ihren Leben beschützen, falls der Feind auf deine Spur gelangt!" Nardil wollte etwas entgegnen, aber König Arveleg schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort: "Dies ist der Wille Varahirs und Arvelegs, die sich versöhnt haben!"  
Und so geschah es.  
Nardil, des Königs treuer Heermeister, fügte sich dem Wunsch der beiden Könige.  
Er wäre lieber an der Seite seines Fürsten geblieben, um für ihn zu kämpfen und auch zu sterben, wenn es das Schicksal so bestimmte. Aber der Schatz des Amon Sûl war wichtiger als selbst das Leben eines Herrschers. Widerstrebend suchte er den Turm auf und als er hinauskam hatte er ein schweres Bündel aus dunklem Stoff geschultert. Ein Blick von der Wetterspitze nach Nordosten ließ ihn davoneilen. Der Feind war nahe ...

Weißgraue Wolken zogen drohend hinter dem Heer aus Angmar auf, das sich langsam voranschob. Es war selbst von der Wetterspitze aus nur schwer zu überblicken, so groß war die Zahl der Feinde. König Varahir kämpfte gegen die Besorgnis an, die sich seiner bemächtigte. Nicht genug, dass der Feind viele Krieger befehligte, es schien sogar, als habe selbst das Wetter sich gegen die Dúnedain verschworen. Unzweifelhaft brachten die Wolken Schnee mit sich, um die Menschen erneut leiden zu lassen. Wie man es auch betrachtete, es stand nicht gut für die Menschen in Arnor.  
Varahir sah sich von seinem erhöhten Standpunkt aus um.  
Die vereinigten Heere der Dúnedain aus Cardolan und Arthedain waren bereit und harrten aus, um den Feind aus Angmar den ersten Schritt tun zu lassen. Auch die Zahl ihrer Krieger war nicht gering. Ihre Waffen und Rüstungen waren vortrefflich, ihr Mut ungebrochen, aber dennoch fehlte etwas Entscheidendes: die Zuversicht.  


Stille herrschte unter den Kriegern. Nur das vereinzelte Klirren von Waffen und ein stampfendes oder schnaubendes Pferd verursachten Geräusche. Es war, als warte ein Geisterheer auf einen letzten Kampf, um dann in die Verdammnis zu gehen.  
König Varahir fröstelte es und das lag nicht allein an der Kälte, die wieder schlimmer wurde. Er war viel zu alt für einen solchen Feldzug, dessen Ausgang für die Dúnedain kein guter sein würde. Um das zu erkennen, brauchte es nicht viel Weitsicht. Doch vielleicht meinte das Schicksal es gut mit den Kriegern aus Cardolan und Arthedain.  
Aber ganz gleich wie es endete, Varahir wollte an der Spitze seiner Männer stehen; und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat, dann war es gut.  


Er hatte viele Kämpfe bestanden; immer an vorderster Front und mit unerschütterlichem Mut. Nun war sein Kettenhemd schwer geworden und seine Hände zitterten. Nur kraftlos würde er sein Schwert führen können. Todesahnungen überkamen Varahir - dennoch war er ruhig und gelassen, als er zu seinem Pferd trat und sich von einem seiner Recken in den Sattel helfen ließ. Der König lächelte den Mann dankbar an. Varahir versuchte so viel Zuversicht in diese Geste zu legen, wie ihm möglich war und erleichtert sah er, dass der Krieger etwas von der Anspannung verlor, die seinen Körper und sein Gemüt ergriffen hatte. So aussichtslos der kommende Kampf auch sein mochte, Varahir wusste, dass die Dúnedain ihr Bestes geben würden, um den Feind zu schwächen und davon abzuhalten, weiter vorzudringen. Wenn dadurch wenigstens Arthedain dem Ansturm der finsteren Horden trotzen konnte, war viel gewonnen. Der König von Cardolan trieb sein Pferd sanft an. Er wollte ein letztes Mal die Reihen seiner Krieger abreiten, den Männern Mut zusprechen und ein Vorbild an Ruhe und Gelassenheit sein ...


	7. Kapitel VII

Kapitel VII  
Die Wetterspitze 

Aran-dûr beobachtete befriedigt, wie das feindliche Heer ausharrte. Er hatte seine eigenen Streitkräfte eine gute Meile von der Wetterspitze entfernt halten lassen. Er wollte die Stunde des Mittags verstreichen lassen, denn die Sonne verdunkelte seinen Geist, auch wenn sie hinter den Wolken verborgen war, die drohend am Himmel hingen.  
Er hatte keine Sorge, dass die Dúnedain den ersten Schritt wagen würden. Ihre Anführer waren klug genug, den Vorteil, den ihr Standpunkt an der Wetterspitze bildete, nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzten. Sie konnten mit relativ wenigen Kriegern das Gebiet verteidigen, und den Zugriff auf den Turm vereiteln, während der Großteil der Kämpfer das feindliche Heer davon abzuhalten versuchen würde, weiter nach Cardolan vorzudringen und sich dann nach Fornost, der Hauptstadt Arthedains, zu wenden. Denn es führte nur ein Weg dorthin, den ein Heer ohne Mühen nutzen konnte: die Große Oststraße, die an der Wetterspitze vorbeilief. Ringsum war das Land für eine Streitmacht, zudem im Winter, kaum zu passieren, und Aran-dûr wollte es auch nicht versuchen. Ihm lag es an Schnelligkeit, zudem hatte er keinen Zweifel daran, die Reihen der Dúnedain durchbrechen zu können, obwohl sie unerwartet zahlreich waren.  


Die scharfen Augen des Königs von Angmar schweiften über das Heer des Feindes hinweg.  
Er sah die prächtigen Fahnen Cardolans und Arthedains vereint.  
Die Fürsten der zwei Reiche hatten ihre Streitigkeiten also beigelegt. Insgeheim hatte er damit gerechnet. Jeder Herrscher mit einem Funken Vernunft sah, wann es Not tat, den eigenen Stolz zu überwinden und um Hilfe zu ersuchen.  
Aber das würde weder Cardolan noch Arthedain noch etwas nützen. Ja, sie taten ihm sogar einen Gefallen mit ihrem Bündnis, denn sie kamen gemeinsam zu ihm und er konnte sie beide schlagen. Eine einzige große Schlacht würde die Entscheidung bringen, schnell und unabwendbar ...

~~~~~ 

König Arveleg fiel es nicht leicht, zu warten. Er war ein impulsiver Mann, gewohnt Entscheidungen zu treffen und zu handeln. Aber er stimmte mit Varahir darin überein, den Feind den Zeitpunkt für die Schlacht wählen zu lassen, zu sehen, was er tat, um gebührend darauf antworten zu können.  
Arveleg hoffte, dass sich diese Strategie als die richtige erwies. Wenn nicht, dann war das Schicksal Cardolans und Arthedains besiegelt!  
Mit Wehmut dachte der König an das Reich, das Arnor einst gewesen war, und von dem die Lieder der Menschen und Elben so trefflich und wundervoll berichteten ...

Als Schiffbrüchiger war der große Fürst Elendil nach Mittelerde gekommen und als Herrscher eines gewaltigen Reiches durfte er zu seinen Ahnen eingehen. Prachtvoll und mächtig war Arnor zu Elendils Zeiten gewesen und auch lange Jahre danach.  
Der erste König hatte es weise und mit starker Hand regiert; seine Getreuen aus Númenor zur Seite. Auch das Oberhaupt über Gondor war er gewesen, welches seine Söhne Isildur und Anárion im Süden gegründet hatten. Elendil hatte Annúminas zur Hauptstadt Arnors erhoben; ihre Schönheit wurde damals weithin gerühmt.  


Legendär war des Königs Freundschaft zu Gil-Galad dem Fürsten der Noldor gewesen. Elb und Mensch hatte _ein_ Geist vereint, wie es selten war zwischen den Sterblichen und den Erstgeborenen.  
Aber bald schon war der Stern der Dúnedain gesunken. Der Krieg des Letzten Bündnisses gegen Sauron hatte nicht nur Elendil, Isildur und Anárion das Leben gekostet, sondern auch viele Dúnedain, so dass ihre Zahl in Arnor gering wurde. Annúminas war den Verfall preisgegeben worden und die nachfolgenden Könige hatten Fornost als ihren Sitz gewählt.  
Vor nunmehr fünfhundert Jahren - nach dem Tode Earendurs, des zehnten Königs - war unter dessen Söhnen ein Streit um die Thronfolge aufgekommen und Arnor in die drei Reiche Arthedain, das für die reine Linie stand, Cardolan und Rhudaur zerfallen ...

Sie alle begehrten seitdem die Herrschaft über den Amon Sûl, eines kostbaren Schatzes wegen, der im Turm auf der Wetterspitze verborgen war. Ein Palantír war es, einer jener schwarzen Steine unterschiedlicher Größe, die demjenigen, der hineinblickte, vieles offenbarten, was in fernen Landen geschah. Auch dienten sie der Kommunikation, wenn sie miteinander in Verbindung traten.  
Sieben Palantíri gab es einst in Mittelerde. Sie waren mit Elendil aus dem fernen Númenor gekommen, eine Erinnerung an die verlorene Heimat der Menschen aus dem Westen.  


Wertvoller und begehrter als Gold, Geschmeide, ja selbst Mithril waren sie, denn sie wogen gar manches Königreich auf. Einen davon hatte Elendil auf den Turm des Amon Sûl bringen lassen, der eigens dafür errichtet worden war. Hoch hatte man ihn gebaut, so dass jeder ihn sehen konnte, mochte er auch Meilen entfernt sein. Und prächtig - ein würdiges Äußeres für den Schatz, den er barg.  
Quader aus hellem Stein, der nie verwitterte, bildeten sein Fundament. Neun Bögen, kunstvoll verziert, umgaben den Fuß des Turmes wie Blätter eine kostbare Blüte. Unter dem größten, der nach Westen blickte, war die Tür.  
Eine Krone, in Gold gelegt, beherrschte ihre Mitte, und das hellpolierte Holz vermochte das Licht zu reflektieren, so dass die Krone in einen überirdischen Schein getaucht war, wenn die Sonne auf sie fiel.  


Vor dieser Tür, hinter der sich nun kein Palantír mehr befand, standen König Arveleg und König Varahir. Mit feierlichem Ernst reichten sie sich die Hände, und dann umarmten sie sich. So wurde das Bündnis zwischen Cardolan und Arthedain gegen den Schrecken aus Angmar besiegelt. Die Dúnedain brachen in Hochrufe aus, so dass ihre Stimmen über das zuvor so stille Heer getragen wurden.  
Die Krieger aus Angmar erwiderten den jäh aufbrandenden Jubel mit wüstem Geschrei und Schmährufen. Sie brannten darauf, dass die Schlacht begann, Wildheit und Blutdurst ließ sie unruhig werden. Immer wieder huschten die Blicke der Kämpfer zu der reglosen, gänzlich durch eine dunkle Rüstung verborgenen Gestalt ihres Herrn. Aran-dûr saß gleichmütig auf seinem schwarzen Streitross, doch nach kurzer Zeit hob er eine Hand, und sofort verstummten seine Krieger, denn Furcht erfasste sie wie eine eisige Hand – selbst die Trolle und Warge duckten sich ängstlich, als die Welle der Kälte über sie hinwegzog.  
Auch die Dúnedain wurden still und Schweigen legte sich jetzt wieder über die beiden Heere. Aber die Stille und Reglosigkeit würde nicht mehr lange währen, das wussten alle Kämpfer. Sie spürten es, so wie ihre Pferde, die aufgeregt zu stampfen begannen und an den Zügeln zerrten. Helme wurden zurechtgerückt, Schilde gehoben und Hände an Waffen gelegt ...

Aran-dûr warf einen Blick über sein Heer. Dann nickte er Grotraug zu, der neben ihm auf einem stämmigen Pferd saß und die Befehle des Königs erwartete. Der Wilde Mensch verneigte sich, und rief einen scharfen Befehl. Seine Stimme war kaum verklungen, da begannen dumpfe Trommeln einen langsamen Rhythmus zu schlagen.  
Der Hexenkönig gab seinem Ross die Zügel frei. Stolz warf es den Kopf zurück und wieherte. Die Horde aus Angmar setzte sich in Marsch.

König Arveleg und König Varahir schwangen sich auf ihre Pferde, als Bewegung in die feindlichen Truppen kam. Gemeinsam ritten sie den Amon Sûl hinab und durch die Reihen ihrer ernsten Krieger, bis sie an der Spitze des Heeres standen.  
"Nun ist das Ende nahe, denn die finsteren Scharen aus Angmar sind bereit", sagte Varahir langsam und leise.  
"Ich fürchte, du hast recht", erwiderte Arveleg, während er seinen Blick zum Feind schweifen ließ, der nicht weiter als eine knappe Meile entfernt war.  


"Eine solche Streitmacht hat uns noch niemals bedroht. Aber lass uns mutig in den Kampf ziehen und so viele Feinde mit ins Verderben nehmen, wie uns möglich ist."   
Mit diesen Worten zog Arveleg sein Schwert. Varahir tat es ihm gleich und so warteten die beiden Fürsten gefasst auf die erste Angriffswelle. Als sie herankam, stießen die Dúnedain den Schlachtruf ihrer Ahnen aus. Schwerter und Speere hoben sich, die Bogenschützen waren bereit und hinter ihnen harrten die Berittenen aus. Um den Fuß des Amon Sûl hatten die Krieger einen engen Ring gebildet, denn auch wenn der Palantír nicht mehr im Turm war, so wollte man das Symbol einstiger Größe vor dem Zugriff des Feindes schützen. Kein Ork sollte die hellen Mauern besudeln, solange noch ein Funken Leben in den Verteidigern war ...   
Mit Wucht prallten die Heere aufeinander und eine gewaltige Schlacht entbrannte.

Der Feind hatte seine Reihen nicht geordnet. Ihm standen so viele Hände mit Waffen zur Verfügung, dass es nicht nötig war. Für einen gefallenen Ork kamen zwei anderen, und auch Menschen und Warge waren zahlreich genug, um den Verlust an Kämpfern aufzufangen.  
Gar grässlich waren sie alle anzusehen, die großen Orks in ihren Kettenhemden und mit kurzen Spießen und Schwertern in den Klauen, die Zähne zu einem hässlichen Grinsen gebleckt und auf das Blut der Dúnedain aus. Die Trolle mit Keulen, die Knochen zermalmen konnten wie trockenes Geäst, die Menschen aus dem Nebelgebirge in ihren groben Fellen. Sie hatten Schwerter, Speere und Bögen, mit denen sie lange, schwarze und vergiftete Pfeile abschossen, die den Getroffenen einen qualvollen Tod bescherten. Warge schlichen zwischen ihnen dahin, ihre großen Mäuler gierig verzogen.  
Aber die größte Furcht kam in die Herzen der Menschen, wenn sie den Hexenkönig von Angmar auf seinem Streitross erblickten.  


In eine schwarze Rüstung hatte er sich gekleidet, die verziert war mit Runen einer längst vergessenen Schrift. Sein Gesicht blieb verborgen hinter einer schwarzen Maske, die eine Fratze von abscheulicher Hässlichkeit darstellte. Es schien, als brenne ein schwarzes Feuer um ihn herum, sein Ross schnaubte Flammen und hatte rote Augen und Nüstern, wie ein Pferd aus einem vergessenen Zeitalter.  
Niemand bestand gegen den grausamen Fürsten, der nicht nur mit dem Schwert in der Hand kämpfte und einer starken Lanze, sondern auch mit dunklen Künsten, die die Krieger der Dúnedain fällten wie ein Axthieb einen morschen Baum, denn ihre Knochen wurden zerschmettert von einer unsichtbaren Kraft. Aber todesmutig stellten die Männer von Cardolan und Arthedain sich diesem Feind entgegen ... jedoch vermochte niemand ihn zu bezwingen.

Der Himmel über den Kämpfenden verdunkelte sich, obwohl es erst früher Nachmittag war, und Schnee begann zu fallen, so dicht, dass er das Sehen erschwerte.  
Das Schlachtfeld war erfüllt von Geschrei und dem Klirren der Waffen. Bald mischte sich das Klagen der Verwundeten und Sterbenden darunter und der Schnee färbte sich rot vom Blut der Menschen und schwarz von dem der Orks.  
Tapfer waren die Dúnedain und tapfer waren ihre Könige.  


Doch Tapferkeit und Mut allein retteten König Varahir nicht vor den Waffen seiner Widersacher.  
Der alte König wurde schnell müde, und auch wenn seine Getreuen - allen voran Oronir, sein Heermeister - alles daran setzten, ihren Fürsten zu schützen, so vermochten sie nichts gegen den gut gezielten Ger eines Wilden Menschen auszurichten, der den König mit Wucht in die Brust traf. Er durchschlug die Panzerung Varahirs und verwundete den König schwer.  
Der alte Fürst sank in die Arme Oronirs, der herbeigeeilt war, um seinen stürzenden Herrn aufzufangen. Verzweifelt versuchte der Heermeister das Blut zu stillen, aber es nützte nur wenig. Varahirs Atem ging schwer und seine Wangen verloren all ihre Farbe.  


Die Dúnedain aus Cardolan klagten um ihren Fürsten. Sie hielten die Feinde ab, die sich um die kleine Schar zusammenrotteten, und ihre Kampfeswut war groß.  
König Arveleg wurde es gewahr. Er sah das reiterlose Pferd Varahirs und dunkle Ahnungen erfüllten sein Herz.  
Er sammelte einige seiner Männer und kämpfte sich zu Varahir vor. Einen letzten Gefallen wollte er dem alten Fürsten erweisen, der tapfer und freundlich gewesen war und den er lieb gewonnen hatte. Deshalb befahl er den Kriegern, die ihn begleitet hatten, Varahir vom Schlachtfeld zu tragen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Vielleicht gelang es, den schwer Verwundeten nach Fornost zu schaffen. Falls seine Kräfte reichten, waren dort fähige Heiler, die alles für den König von Cardolan tun würden.  
So verließen die Dúnedain aus Arthedain mit Varahir die Stätte des Todes - sie waren einige der wenigen Glücklichen.

Viele Stunden währte der Kampf nun schon und ein Ende war nicht abzusehen.  
Die Dúnedain stritten tapfer, töteten zahlreiche Feinde und hielten den Amon Sûl frei von den Scharen aus Angmar.  


Es schien, als sei die Menge der Gegner zwar zahlreich, aber nicht stark genug, um die Verteidiger zu überrennen.  
Jedoch, nur ein Aufschub war ihnen vergönnt, denn am späten Nachmittag zeigte sich die Übermacht des Feindes in ihrer ganzen Stärke.


	8. Kapitel VIII

Kapitel VIII  
Der Turm 

Der König von Angmar trieb sein Schlachtross an. Wohin er auch kam wurden seine Feinde niedergestreckt. Zufrieden sah er, dass sich die Reihen der Dúnedain lichteten. Sie zogen sich nach und nach an den Fuß der Wetterspitze zurück – dort hielten sie wacker die Stellung.   
Es war Zeit, auch diesen Widerstand zu brechen!  
Aran-dûr stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und der letzte Ansturm auf den Amon Sûl begann.  


Von Raserei getrieben und der Furcht vor der Macht ihres Gebieters, stürzten sich die Orks und die wilden Krieger der Menschen mit unbändiger Wut auf das dezimierte Häufchen Dúnedain, das den Amon Sûl und den Turm zu verteidigen suchte.  
Aber Wehe den Getreuen, die noch zu kämpfen vermochten!  
Die Übermacht war zu gewaltig und bald wurden sie hinweggefegt wie Blätter in einem Herbststurm.  
Schließlich standen nur noch wenige vor der Tür des Turmes und an den Hängen des Hügels und der Fürst von Arthedain saß auf seinem weißen Ross am Fuße der Wetterspitze.  


Um seinetwillen stritten die letzten Männer von Cardolan und Arthedain – es war das Einzige, was sie noch tun konnten.  
König Arveleg sah die Getreuen fallen und es wurde ihm schwer ums Herz, denn das Volk der Dúnedain war nie zahlreich gewesen in Arnor.  
Erbittert wehrte er die Orks ab, die an ihm vorbei und auf den Hügel wollten. Die Wilden Menschen zögerten, ihn anzugreifen, denn er schien ihnen stärker als alle anderen Krieger der Dúnedain. Ihre Attacken waren zögerlich; dennoch fielen sie alle unter Arvelegs Streichen.  
Aber plötzlich sah sich der Fürst von Arthedain einem Gegner gegenüber, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
Ein schwarzes Streitross, gewaltiger als alle Pferde, die Arveleg jemals in seinem Leben erblickt hatte, trug einen hochgewachsenen Reiter, der ein blitzendes Mithril-Schwert in der Hand hielt.  
Der Hexenkönig von Angmar!  


Durch die Augenschlitze seiner schwarzen Maske glühte ein roter Schimmer.  
König Arveleg hatte die unheimliche Gewissheit, dass es die Augen des Herrn von Angmar waren, die ihn anfunkelten, seine Seele durchdrangen und sein Herz mit Furcht füllten. Aber Arveleg war ein Dúnadan. Kampfeswut überkam ihn und der Mut seiner Vorfahren.  
Beherzt gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und stürzte sich mit erhobenem Schwert auf die Schreckensgestalt vor ihm.  
Einen Schlachtruf stieß der König von Arthedain aus, in der Alten Sprache, und dann schrie er "Elendil!" und traf auf seinen Gegner.  
Hart prallten die Pferde aneinander und Arvelegs treues Ross wieherte vor Schmerzen, aber es blieb auf seinen Hufen.  


Das schwarze Pferd des Herrn von Angmar trat und biss, von einem bösartigen Geist erfüllt und nicht minder gefährlich als sein Reiter.  
Arveleg warf seinen großen Schild von sich, packte sein Schwert mit beiden Händen und hieb auf seinen Gegner ein, so fest er es vermochte.  
Fast spielerisch wehrte Aran-dûr die Hiebe ab und wenn ihn einer traf, dann achtete er nicht weiter darauf, denn keine gewöhnliche Waffe durchdrang seine Rüstung. Er ließ König Arveleg angreifen und verfolgte mit Befriedigung, wie sein Gegner schwächer wurde.  
Als Arveleg unachtsam seine Deckung fallen ließ, schwang Aran-dûr sein Schwert.  
Der Dúnadan konnte sich nur noch durch einen beherzten Sprung vom Pferd vor dem tödlichen Hieb retten.  
Er kam hart auf dem Boden auf, aber der Schnee dämpfte seinen Fall. Schwerfällig erhob sich Arveleg und dann tat er etwas, was er in einer Schlacht noch nie getan hatte - er zog sich vor seinem Gegner zurück.  
So schnell es ihm möglich war, erklomm er die Wetterspitze. Dort lagen alle Dúnedain erschlagen, aber auch unzählige Menschen und Orks hatten ihr Leben gelassen. Nur wenige von ihnen waren noch auf dem Amon Sûl. Zunächst erhoben sie ihre Waffen gegen Arveleg, aber dann wichen sie plötzlich zurück; in ihren Augen stand Furcht.  


Der König war erstaunt darüber, aber als er hinter sich das Schnauben eines Pferdes vernahm, wusste er, dass seine Feinde nicht seinetwegen unschlüssig waren. Sie warteten darauf, was ihr Herr tun würde, der jetzt vor Arveleg sein Pferd zügelte und geschmeidig hinunterglitt.  
Der König von Arthedain nahm sein Schwert fest in beide Hände und erwartete seinen Gegner, der größer und stärker war und dem man keine Schwäche ansehen konnte.  
Bald war die Wetterspitze erfüllt vom Klirren zweier langer Schwerter, Funken stoben bei jeder Berührung der Klingen auf - und bald war das Schicksal König Arvelegs besiegelt.  
Ein mächtiger Schwertstreich traf den Dúnadan in die Seite und er brach in die Knie. Ein Blutstrahl schoss hervor, heißer Schmerz durchzuckte seinen geschundenen Körper und vernebelte seinen Blick. Jeden Moment musste er den Todesstoß erhalten, also wappnete er sich gegen das Unvermeidliche.  
Aber kein kalter Stahl durchstieß seinen Leib, um seiner Existenz ein Ende zu bereiten. Verwirrt blinzelte Arveleg, richtete sich mit Hilfe seines Schwertes auf und hob den Blick.  
Er sah in rotglühende Augen und ein Antlitz, das sowohl von unbegreiflicher Schönheit, als auch von unfassbarer Grausamkeit war, denn der Herr von Angmar hatte seine Maske abgenommen. König Arveleg fühlte sich an uralte Gemälde erinnert, wie sie im Palast von Fornost noch dann und wann in dunklen Gängen zu finden waren. Sie zeigten die Númenórer, die Stammväter der Dúnedain und Vertriebene aus Akallabêth, der verlorenen Heimat des Westens.  


Arveleg erkannte mit Grauen, dass er gegen einen Schatten aus der Vergangenheit kämpfte, der lebendig geworden war – oder niemals gestorben. _Wer bist du?_ wollte er fragen, aber er schwieg, weil sein Feind auf ihn zutrat – und weil er die Antwort fürchtete.  
"Cardolan ist besiegt, Rhudaur untersteht meiner Herrschaft schon lange Zeit und Arthedain wird folgen!" Der Herr von Angmar lachte leise, aber es lag so viel Bosheit in diesem Lachen, dass Arveleg wünschte, seine Ohren davor verschließen zu können. "Die Schlacht ist verloren. Noch ehe die Nacht hereinbricht, wird Arthedain um seinen König klagen können, und auch Cardolan wird bald seines Herrschers beraubt sein.   
Aber zuvor werde ich mir das Kleinod nehmen, um das ihr narrenhaften Fürsten so viele vergeudete Jahre gestritten habt! Hättet ihr doch den Palantír weise gehandhabt, und auf eure Feinde geachtet, statt euch gegenseitig zu belauern". Verachtung und Spott lagen in diesen Worten, die Aran-dûr an den König von Arthedain richtete.  


"Holt ihn Euch, wenn Ihr es vermögt", keuchte Arveleg mit brechender Stimme. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn jetzt völlig, so als habe der Blick in die Augen des Königs von Angmar alle Lebensenergie, die ihm noch verblieben war, aus ihm herausgesogen, und erschöpft stützte er sich auf sein schartiges Schwert. Sein Kettenpanzer war von lähmender Schwere. Verbeultes und geborstenes Metall drang in sein Fleisch, dort, wo die Waffe seines Feindes den Schutz durchstoßen hatte.  
Zahlreiche Wunden bedeckten Arvelegs geschundenen Körper, aus denen sein Blut auf den zertrampelten Boden floss und sich mit dem seiner getreuen Mitstreiter aus Cardolan und Arthedain vermischte, die alle gefallen waren.  
König Arveleg überkam eine sonderbare Ruhe.  


Die lähmende Furcht fiel von ihm ab, während er darauf wartete, was geschehen würde.  
Er dachte an seinen Sohn und Trauer schlich sich in sein Herz. Araphor war noch ein Knabe und der letzte direkte Erbe Elendils durch die Linie der Könige des Nordens. Arveleg flehte stumm das Schicksal an, dass es seinen Sohn auf bessere Pfade führen würde und dass ihm vergönnt war, über Arthedain zu herrschen. Die Mauern Fornost waren stark, sicher und gut zu verteidigen. Es gab genügend Krieger dort, die Arveleg in weiser Voraussicht daheim gelassen hatte. Wenn ihr Geschick unter einem gütigen Stern stand, dann konnte die Hauptstadt dem Heer aus Angmar widerstehen, denn es war klein geworden ...  
Der König von Angmar rief einen großen, grob gekleideten und zerzausten Menschen zu sich und sprach zu dem zitternden und demütig zu Boden blickenden Mann in einer Sprache, die Arveleg nicht verstand und auch nicht verstehen wollte, denn sie tat seinen Ohren weh. Der Wilde nickte, nahm sich ein paar Orks und brach die Tür des Wachturmes auf. Dann verschwanden die Krieger in den Tiefen des runden Bauwerkes.  
Man hörte Rumoren, so als werde alles, was sich in dem Turm befand, durcheinandergeworfen und zerstört und nach einiger Zeit kamen die Orks und der Mensch zurück.  
"Mein Fürst!"  


Grotraug, der Führer der Wilden Menschen aus dem Nebelgebirge, warf sich vor Aran-dûr in einer demütigen Geste zu Boden. Bebend hielt er den Kopf gesenkt, um seinen Herrn nicht ansehen zu müssen, der reglos hoch aufgerichtet vor dem erschöpften König von Arthedain stand.  
"Mein Fürst, der Turm ist leer", stammelte Grotraug mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme. "Wir haben überall nach dem gesucht, was Ihr begehrt, Herr."  
Aran-dûr blieb zunächst stumm und unbewegt. Doch dann stieß er einen Fluch aus in der Schwarzen Sprache von Mordor und alle, die ihn hörten, erzitterten und wichen zurück.  
Alle, bis auf einen.  


König Arveleg lachte leise. Mochte ihm auch der Tod bevorstehen ... er starb mit dem Wissen, dem Herrn von Angmar wenigsten eine winzige Niederlage zugefügt zu haben.  
Unwirsch wandte sich Aran-dûr zu dem Fürsten von Arthedain um. Das Lachen hatte ihn über alle Maßen erzürnt.  
"Lache nur, aber du lachst vergebens, Sterblicher!" zischte er den König an, während er einen gezackten Dolch aus seinem Gürtel zog. Die Klinge funkelte in einem bleichen Licht.  
König Arveleg war zu schwach, um dem Dolchstoß auszuweichen, der auf sein Herz gezielt war, und auch wenn er noch vermocht hätte, sich zu wehren, hätte er es nicht getan. Sein Werk auf Mittelerde war erfüllt, das fühlte er. Er hatte sich mit seinem Verwandten aus Cardolan ausgesöhnt, seinen Stolz überwunden und tapfer gekämpft. Ergeben nahm er den Tod hin.  


Aber wehe, der Tod war nicht sein Schicksal, denn die Klinge, die ihn traf, war verzaubert und vergiftete sein Herz, auf dass er ewig den Schatten verfiel.  
Aran-dûr wandte sich von seinem gefallenen Feind ab.  
Er hatte das Interesse an dem toten Körper verloren, dessen Fleisch von Kälte und böser Zauberkunst durchdrungen wurde, der zu flackern und zu verblassen begann und dessen Seele nun dem Dunklen Herrscher gehörte, zu ewiger Pein verdammt.  
Der König von Angmar blickte vom Amon Sûl aus über das Schlachtfeld.  
Die einstmals weiße und reine, feine Schneedecke war aufgewühlt von abertausend Füßen und Hufen und überall lagen die Erschlagenen. Das große Heer aus Angmar war klein geworden, denn die Dúnedain waren ruhmreiche Kämpfer und schonten ihre Feinde nicht und der Kampfesmut war über sie gekommen, so dass Orks, Wilde Menschen, Warge und Trolle mit ihrem Blut den Schnee tränkten.  
Aber auch viele Dúnedain hatten ihr Leben gelassen.  


Einzig die Krieger aus Arthedain, die von ihrem Herrn fortgeschickt worden waren, um König Varahir von Cardolan zu schützen und der Trupp, der Fürst Nardil mit dem Palantír nach Fornost begleitet hatte, waren dem Gemetzel entkommen.   
Mehr als tausend Mann mochten die Dúnedain Arnors nicht mehr zählen.  
Aran-dûr war zufrieden.  
Auch wenn seine Reihen sich gelichtet hatten und er den Palantír nicht in den Händen hielt, so hatte er sein Ziel fast erreicht, denn Rhudaur und Cardolan standen nun unter seiner Herrschaft. Es blieb nur Arthedain.  
"Grotraug!" herrschte der König von Angmar seinen obersten Heermeister an. "Lass die Krieger sammeln. Wir brechen auf, sobald die Dunkelheit herabsinkt."  
Grotraug verharrte ehrerbietig in seiner kauernden Stellung und als sein Herr an ihm vorbeischritt, überkam ihn eine Kälte, die nichts mit dem Frost und dem Schnee zu tun hatte, die wieder an Stärke gewannen.   


Erst als Aran-dûr ihm den Rücken zuwandte, erhob sich der wilde Mensch aus dem Nebelgebirge und antwortete: "Ja, mein Gebieter."  
Dann verließ Grotraug eilig die Wetterspitze, um die Hauptleute zusammenzurufen. Die Orks huschten hinter ihm her, ebenso froh, aus der Reichweite ihres entsetzlichen Herrn zu kommen, wie der Mensch.  
Einzig der König von Angmar war nun noch auf dem Amon Sûl. Er ließ sich Zeit, lauschte auf die Geräusche vom Schlachtfeld, die an seine feinen Ohren drangen, denn auch wenn der Kampf vorbei war, wurde es nicht still. Die Stimmen Verwundeter und Sterbender beider Seiten erfüllten die Luft, unterbrochen vom Wiehern verletzter Pferde und dem heulenden Wehklagen der Warge, die so den Tod begrüßten. Der Hexenkönig beobachtete, wie die Orks zwischen den Gefallenen herumstreiften. Sie suchten nach Beute, und nicht selten blitzte ein schartiges Schwert auf, um einem Verwundeten – ganz gleich ob Ork oder Mensch – das Leben zu nehmen. Es gab keine Gnade; für nichts und niemanden.  
Ein unheilvolles Lächeln umspielte Aran-dûrs Lippen, als er sich dem Turm zuwandte, der hell wie der Schnee und unberührt vor ihm aufragte, ein trotziges Gebäude und ein Ärgernis.  
Elendil hatte ihn erbauen lassen, als Wachturm und als Zeichen seiner Macht über Arnor.  
Nun wurde die Macht der Dúnedain über den Norden Mittelerdes gebrochen und alle Zeichen ihres Daseins sollten ausgelöscht werden.  


Aran-dûr ergriff sein Schwert mit beiden Händen, erhob es hoch über seinen Kopf und rief Worte der Macht. Ein blauer Blitz schoss vom grau-weißen Himmel in die Schwertspitze hinein, züngelte knisternd an der Klinge entlang, und der Hexenkönig stieß seine Waffe in den Boden.  
Die Erde bebte. Ein Ächzen und Stöhnen durchlief sie, wie das Wehklagen eines uralten Geschöpfes. Von dem Schwert ging ein blaues Feuer aus, das überirdisch war und zerstörerisch.  
Es jagte auf den Turm zu und traf ihn mit der Wucht eines ganzen Heeres. Schnell hüllte das Feuer das schlanke Bauwerk ein, unsichtbare Kräfte zerrten an den Mauern wie Riesen und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen stürzte der Turm auf dem Amon Sûl ein.  
Nur ein doppelt mannshoher Kreis blieb übrig, der die Pracht des alten Symbols einstiger Größe wenigsten erahnen ließ - die Bögen hatten der zerstörenden Kraft fast unbeschadet widerstanden. Sie waren stumme Zeugen der Schlacht zwischen den Dúnedain von Arnor und dem Hexenkönig von Angmar und sie sollten auch dann noch stehen, als der letzte Kampf gegen das Dunkel in Mittelerde seinen Anfang nahm ... 

Bis das Heer aus Angmar zum Aufbruch bereit war, verging nur wenig Zeit, denn die Krieger beeilten sich, der Anweisung ihres Gebieters Folge zu leisten und zum Anbruch der Nacht marschfertig zu sein. Geschäftig eilten sie hin und her, rafften Wertvolles zusammen, dass auf einen großen Haufen gelegt wurde, um später, wenn man zurückkam, verteilt zu werden. Waffen wurden ausgetauscht, denn selbst die Orks wussten die guten Klingen der Dúnedain zu schätzen, und herrenlose Pferde eingefangen. Zum Einbruch der Nacht konnte Grotraug seinem Herrn Meldung machen.  


Aran-dûr hatte sich die ganze Zeit über auf dem Amon Sûl aufgehalten. Nun nickte er befriedigt, schwang sich auf sein Pferd, das leichtfüßig den Hügel hinablief, und setzte sich an die Spitze des Heerzuges.  
Nördlich lag ein Moorgebiet, das unpassierbar war, deshalb wandte er sich wie geplant nach Westen. Die Große Oststraße, die an der Wetterspitze vorbeiführte, war gut ausgebaut und auch bei schlechtem Wetter der beste Weg. Nach ungefähr fünfzig Meilen kreuzte die Südstraße die Strecke. Dort wollte Aran-dûr sich nach Norden wenden und auf die Hauptstadt Arthedains - Fornost - zumarschieren. Binnen zweier Tage würde sein Heer vor den Toren der verhassten Stadt stehen!   
Die Dunkelheit hielt die Schar nicht vom Vorankommen ab.  


Orks, Warge und Trolle sahen in der Nacht nicht weniger gut, als im hellen Tageslicht - vielleicht sogar etwas besser. Den Menschen aus dem Nebelgebirge und Rhudaur kam der Schnee zu Hilfe, der die Dunkelheit weniger tief machte; der bleiche Schein wies ihnen den Weg.  
Der König von Angmar gab ein zügiges Tempo vor. Das Gebiet um die Große Oststraße war ihm bekannt, und so kam das Heer schnell voran ...


	9. Kapitel IX

Kapitel IX  
Arthedain 

Fornost war zum Greifen nah. In der Ferne konnte man schon die Feuer erkennen, die auf den Mauern der Stadt für die Wachen entzündet worden waren, die in der Kälte der Nacht ihren Dienst verrichten mussten. Nur noch wenige Meilen trennten Aran-dûr von seinem endgültigen Triumph über die Dúnedain des Nordens.  
Lange hatte es gedauert und viele Kräfte erfordert.  
Doch Beharrlichkeit zahlte sich irgendwann aus, und der König von Angmar konnte Ewigkeiten warten, wenn es sein musste. Die Zeit hatte für ihn ebensowenig Bedeutung wie für die Unsterblichen, er war ihr nicht mehr unterworfen.  
Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als am Ende des Zuges Unruhe aufkam. Die feinen Ohren der Warge vernahmen Geräusche, die aus dem Dunkel der Nacht drangen, die wie ein schwarzes Tuch hinter ihnen hing. Auch die Orks begannen zu lauschen. Und schließlich hielten die Wilden Menschen in den leisen Gesprächen, die sie miteinander führten, inne.  


Knarrte da nicht Sattelzeug? Klirrte nicht ein Schwert?  
Aber so angestrengt sie auch in die Finsternis starrten, ihre Augen sahen nichts und ihre Ohren hörten nur die Geräusche der eigenen Gefährten.  
Aran-dûr spürte die plötzlich aufkommende Unruhe, die das Heer erfasst hatte. Wachsam sah er sich um. Aber die Dunkelheit behinderte auch seine Sicht, sie war ein tiefschwarzer Schleier, durch den er nicht zu blicken vermochte. Selbst ein schnell gewebter Zauber, der ein geisterhaftes Licht schuf, das über der Streitmacht aus Angmar schwebte, erhellte die Nacht nicht. Es wurde einfach zerstreut. Der Hexenkönig stieß einen erbitterten Fluch aus.  
Er war nicht der einzige in Arnor, der über mächtige Kräfte gebieten konnte. Die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit war geboren aus Zauberei!  
Elbischer Zauberei!  


Noch bevor Aran-dûr seinen Truppenführern eine Warnung zukommen lassen konnte, brach das Unglück über das Heer aus Angmar herein, denn mit einem Mal senkte sich der Vorhang aus Schwärze und gab sein Geheimnis preis.  
Voller Hass, aber auch Faszination, sah Aran-dûr die Elben kommen.  
Auf schlanken und geschmeidigen Pferden jagten sie aus der Finsternis heran, Glöckchen schrillten an den Zaumzeugen. Die Reiter trugen Langbögen, mit denen sie jedes Ziel trafen und schwangen Schwerter aus Mithril, die durch Elbenzauber gestärkt in den Händen ihrer Besitzer in einem goldenen Licht leuchteten.  
Aran-dûr kannte diese Waffen nur zu gut, und erschauerte.  
Sie konnten ihm schmerzhafte Wunden schlagen und ihn schwächen. Noch unerträglicher aber war für ihn ihr Ruf.  
"Elbereth!" schrien sie mit klaren Stimmen, als sie durch die Reihen der Orks und Wilden Menschen jagten wie ein Sturmwind. Geisterhaftes Licht begleitete sie und schien milde über den Kämpfenden.  
Mit ihnen ritten Dúnedain.  
Cevaron und seine Männer ...  


Es war den Elben von Bruchtal nicht lange verborgen geblieben, dass sich der Schatten von Angmar wieder regte. Sie hatten immer einen wachsamen Blick auf die verrufene Gegend im Norden gehabt, denn sie trauten dem Frieden nicht, der Jahrzehnte lang geherrscht hatte. Für sie - die Unsterblichen - war es ein winziger Augenblick gewesen, aber für die Menschen eine kostbare Zeitspanne.  
Als plötzlich der Winter über Arnor hereinbrach, waren die Elben gewarnt.  
Aufmerksam beobachteten sie und gewahrten besorgt, dass die Dúnedain Cardolans an die Grenze zogen.  
Die feurigeren unter den Erstgeborenen drängten darauf, den Menschen Hilfe zu leisten, andere wiederum mahnten zur Besonnenheit; sie kümmerte das Schicksal der Sterblichen wenig, und sie waren müde geworden.  
Als Späher jedoch berichteten, dass ein gewaltiges Heer aus Angmar nach Cardolan marschiere, ließen sich auch die Säumigen bewegen, und eine Elbenstreitmacht zog wenige Tage später aus Bruchtal hinaus, dem Feind hinterher, denn Elrond erinnerte sich an das Letzte Bündnis und an Elendil, dessen Erben schon zu lange in Bedrängnis waren.  
Auf ihrem Wege trafen die Elben Cevaron mit seinen Getreuen und nahmen die erschöpften Dúnedain freundlich in ihre Mitte ...

Ein wilder Kampf entbrannte. Die Krieger aus Angmar wurden von Raserei gepackt, galt es doch, das Leben zu behalten oder so teuer zu verkaufen, wie es nur möglich war. Das Heer wurde im Laufe der Zeit vorangetrieben, weiter auf die Hauptstadt Arthedains zu. Bald erklang ein dumpfes Dröhnen aus dieser Richtung. Lichter tanzten heran und nicht lange, da wurden sie zu Fackeln in der Dunkelheit, gehalten von zahlreichen Reitern, die heranpreschten und einen Kriegsruf ausstießen.  
Die Dúnedain von Arthedain waren es: die Verteidiger Fornosts und die wenigen, die der Schlacht um den Amon Sûl entgangen waren. Mit neuem Mut und gestärkt gingen sie den Feind an. An ihrer Seite waren gleichfalls Elben.  


Círdan, einstmals Gefährte und Freund Gil-Galads und seit dessen Dahinscheiden Herr über das Reich Lindon, hatte eine Botschaft aus Bruchtal erhalten und war mit seinen Kriegern nach Fornost geeilt. Dort hatte er den todwunden Varahir gefunden und von den Dúnedain erfahren, dass es schlecht um sie stehe und dass Cardolan nicht mehr zu halten sei.  
Círdan half den Bewohnern Fornosts, die Stadt für eine Belagerung bereit zu machen.  
Als er jedoch die Kunde erhielt, dass das Heer aus Angmar klein geworden war, sammelte er seine Krieger und die Dúnedain von Arthedain, die bereitwillig und mit neuem Mut in einen zweiten Kampf ziehen wollten, um auf den rechten Augenblick zu warten, denn er wusste, dass seine Brüder aus Imladris der gegnerischen Streitmacht nahe waren.  
So kam es denn, dass Círdan mit Araphor, dem halbwüchsigen Thronfolger, der es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte, an der Spitze seiner Männer zu stehen, gegen den Feind vor den Toren der Stadt zog.

Unruhe überkam den Herrn von Angmar, als er sah, wie sein Heer in Auflösung begriffen war. Nicht einmal mehr seine beängstigende Anwesenheit hielt die Reihen zusammen. Und als die Elben ihn zu bedrängen begannen, verließen seine Gedanken die Hauptleute, die nun führerlos waren.  
Aran-dûr hatte Mühe, sich gegen die heftigen Angriffe der Elben zu verteidigen. Sie jagten auf ihren wendigen Pferden um ihn herum und reizten ihn mit spielerischen Ausfällen, ohne ihm wirklich nahe zu kommen - aber ihre Waffen trafen seine Rüstung und sein Ross. Wütend verschaffte Aran-dûr sich mit seinem Schwert immer wieder freie Bahn, aber er konnte den Kreis nicht durchbrechen.  


Die wohlklingenden Stimmen der Elben waren Gift für seine Ohren, er ertrug es kaum, wenn sie sich etwas zuriefen. Aber als sie einen Gesang anstimmten, der an die ruhmreichen Taten verehrter, alter Fürsten erinnern sollte, glaubte Aran-dûr den Verstand zu verlieren.  
Er stieß einen gepeinigten Schrei aus und entfesselte seine Kräfte.  
Die Elben wurden von einer unsichtbaren Hand ergriffen und von ihren Pferden geworfen. Sie nahmen keinen Schaden, aber sie waren für einige Augenblicke verblüfft, denn Aran-dûrs Zauber war weniger auf Zerstörung ausgerichtet, denn auf Verwirrung.  
Der Herr von Angmar entzog sich weiteren Angriffen, indem er seinem Pferd die Sporen gab und die Flucht ergriff.

Grotraug fand sich mit einem Mal inmitten eines Knäuels Orks wieder, die wild umherrannten und den Waffen der Elben auszuweichen versuchten, die überall waren. Pfeile regneten auf die verängstigten Orks herab und dann Schwerter, denn die Elben-Krieger verlegten sich auf einen Nahkampf vom Pferde aus, als das Getümmel dichter wurde.  
Grotraug drängte sich an den Rand der Horde; blieb er zwischen den verzweifelten Kreaturen, fand er unweigerlich den Tod. Wenn er jedoch etwas mehr Spielraum hatte, dann konnte er sich vielleicht retten.  


Ihm war bewusst, dass er gegen die Elben nicht würde bestehen können. Ihre Kampfeskunst war der seinen weit überlegen, so gut er auch mit Schwert und Ger umgehen konnte, aber Grotraug wollte auch gar nicht kämpfen, er wollte einfach davonrennen.  
Der Wilde Mensch hielt nichts von der versponnenen Meinung, dass ein Krieger auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sterben habe und dem Feind niemals der Rücken zukehre, weil das als unehrenhaft verschrieen war. Wenn man zwischen Ehre und Leben wählen konnte, dann entschied sich nur ein Dummkopf für die Ehre!  
Der Mensch aus dem Nebelgebirge war kein Dummkopf und auch nicht feige. Niemand konnte ihm verübeln, dass er einen aussichtslosen Kampf erst gar nicht zu gewinnen versuchte.  
Grotraug verschaffte sich mit seinen Langschwert freie Bahn und entkam dem Gewirr aus aufgeschreckten Orks, die zu Dutzenden unter den Streichen der Elben fielen. Die hochgewachsenen Krieger gaben sich nicht sonderlich Mühe mit der Erledigung ihrer Feinde, da sie wussten, dass früher oder später jeder, der sich nicht in Sicherheit bringen konnte, ihr Opfer wurde.  


Dieser Ungezwungenheit verdankte Grotraug es, dass er sich zwischen den wiehernden und stampfenden Pferden hindurchdrängen und das Weite suchen konnte.  
Erleichterung erfüllte sein Herz, als er die Elben hinter sich zurückließ. So schnell er vermochte, hastete er durch den zerwühlten und geröteten Schnee. Er stolperte über Orks, Menschen und Warge, rutschte in Matsch und Blut aus und kam außer Atem.  
Nur noch ein kleines Stück und er war weit genug entfernt von den Scharmützeln, die hier und da noch im Gange waren. An einer guten Stelle wollte er sich einfach zwischen die Erschlagenen auf den Boden werfen und warten. Er hoffte, dass Elben und Dúnedain sich nicht zu sehr damit beeilen würden, die unweit der Hauptstadt gefallenen Feinde zu verbrennen.  
Bald würde der Morgen anbrechen, schon wich die Dunkelheit einem grauen Zwielicht. In seinem Schutze wollte Grotraug sich davonschleichen, denn die letzten Kämpfe verebbten. Der Mensch nahm an, dass die Sieger dann nur noch wenig Wachsamkeit an den Tag legen würden ...  
Eine wohlklingende Stimme hinter ihm, ließ Grotraug zusammenfahren.  


"Ai! Rófiriel!" rief sie, und obwohl Grotraug der elbischen Sprache nicht mächtig war, ahnte er, was die Worte bedeuteten. Der Wilde Mensch stolperte weiter. Alle seine Pläne wurden durch den Elb zunichte gemacht. Gegen seinen Willen warf er einen Blick über die Schulter.  
Hinter ihm kam ein Krieger auf einem Schimmel heran. Das Pferd setzte mühelos über die Gefallenen hinweg und strauchelte nicht ein einziges Mal. Viele kleine Glöckchen bimmelten wild am ledernen Zaumzeug.  
Der Elb war schlank und groß, aber von sehr kräftiger Gestalt. Langes, blondes Haar umspielte sein feines Gesicht und seine grünen Augen blitzten entschlossen.  
Grotraug sah mit Entsetzen, dass der Elb einen Langbogen von der Schulter nahm und einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, der am Sattelzeug baumelte. Elegant spannte er den Bogen und während das Pferd über das Schlachtfeld fegte, ließ er den Pfeil von der Sehne fliegen.  
Der Mensch aus dem Nebelgebirge war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Er konnte dem Pfeil mit den Augen nicht mehr folgen.  


Das Geschoss traf Grotraug mit ungeheurer Wucht in die Brust und warf ihn nach hinten. In einer letzten verzweifelten Geste griffen seine Hände nach dem gefiederten Schaft, aber sie erreichten ihn nicht.   
Während er noch fiel, erstarben seine Augen. Blicklos starrte er in den Himmel. Niemals mehr würde er die verblassenden Sterne sehen können, die jetzt durch die aufbrechende Wolkendecke hervorkamen und das Firmament mit dem Funkeln winziger Edelsteine schmückten.   
Ein klarer Morgen zog herauf, der die Schneewolken aus dem Osten vor sich herjagte und vertrieb.  
Der Elb gönnte dem gefallenen Feind keinen weiteren Blick, sondern ließ seine scharfen Augen über das allmählich heller werdende Schlachtfeld gleiten, um nach anderen Flüchtigen Ausschau zu halten. Da er niemanden mehr entdeckte, den er mit seinen Pfeilen hätte erreichen können, zog er sein Pferd auf der Hinterhand herum und wandte sich in gestrecktem Galopp seinen Gefährten zu, die sich sammelten, um die letzten Widerstände des Feindes zu brechen.

Brennender Hass tobte im Herzen des Königs von Angmar, während er von der Stätte seiner Niederlage floh und sah, was aus seinem einstmals so machtvollen Heer geworden war: ein heillos durcheinandergeratener Haufen, bar jeder Kontrolle, aufgerieben in kurzer Zeit und der Vernichtung nahe.  
Wieder einmal waren es die Elben, die seinen Eroberungszug gestoppt hatten. Aus dem Reiche Lindon waren sie gekommen, das einst von Gil-Galad gegründet worden war. Und aus Imladris, der Heimstatt Elronds. Ihre Banner flatterten stolz in der Morgendämmerung. Wie er die Erstgeborenen verabscheute!  


Aber trotz allem konnte Aran-dûr zufrieden sein. Rhudaur stand schon lange unter seiner Herrschaft und Cardolan war ein zerstörtes Land, von wenig Nutzen für diejenigen, die dem mordenden und brandschatzenden Heer aus Angmar entkommen waren. König Arveleg von Arthedain war unter seiner Hand gefallen und dem Schatten unterworfen worden. Der Turm auf dem Amon Sûl war geschleift. Eine große Schlacht hatte er gewonnen, auch wenn er den Kampf um die Hauptstadt Arthedains verloren geben musste. Viel hatte er erreicht, denn die Menschen waren dezimiert und geschwächt worden; das alles diente dem einen Ziel: das Königreich Arnor endgültig zu vernichten.  
Das Schicksal der Menschen des Nordens war besiegelt.  
Aran-dûr gedachte zurückzukehren und sein Werk zu vollenden.  
Elendils Erben würden vom Angesicht der Welt gefegt werden und so für die Schmach büßen, die ihr Stammvater dem Dunklen Herrscher und seinen Getreuen zugefügt hatte - und wenn es viele Menschenalter dauern sollte ...

© Heru n' nertë 12/2001, 01/2002   
überarbeitet 6/2003


End file.
